Un inesperado desastre
by IvvyLG14
Summary: En Earthland pasan 2 sucesos que no eran tan esperados, en su momento habia felicidad sin saber el caos que esto provocaria luego. Un desastre, Una catastrofe, la union de un combo explosivo, un cuarteto amoroso no muy esperado y un final feliz. Pasen Y Lean cap 7 Up... Empieza la verdadera historia -.- :3 Mayor romance de aqui..en adelante y un Natsu y Dragion muy pervertidos
1. El origen del desastre

Hola! Minna

Bueno primero antes que nada debo agradecerles por entrar a esta historia a pesar de que el summary no es tan bonito.

También decir ciertas cosas perdonen si esta idea es demasiado…No se retorcida la verdad que me parecio bueno este cuadrado amoroso…

Como ya saben los personajes principales son Lucy Y Natsu pero es un cuadrado…porque …Bueno lean y descubran quienes son los otros integrantes de este Cuadrado amoroso

Luego tambien un agradecimiento al gran "**Hiro Mashima" **por crear a los personajes de nuestro queridicimo Fairy Tail a pesar que el a veces pone a los personajes en unas situaciones que …Etto bueno mejor no los aburro y empiezen a leer… La introducción de esta historia el inicio de todo…

* * *

**Capitulo 1- " El Origen del Desastre"**

_**Magnolia **_

Era un hermoso día los pájaros cantaban, la gente del reino de Magnolia celebraba que la reina Layla daría a luz a la Heredera del trono de los Hearthfilia. Esa niña cuyo nombre era mencionado ya mucho antes de nacer. Ella era _"Lucky Lucy Hearthfilia". _Eso era lo que _esperaban _pero no siempre lo que uno espera es lo que tiene que pasar.

* * *

_**Castillo Hearthfilia - Cuarto de Layla**_

- Su alteza por favor Puje-Decía la señora que cuidaba a la reina.

-¡Aaaahhhhh!-Gritaba y pujaba Layla-¡CUANTO MAAAASSSSS!

-Ya esta sacando la cabeza siga, ya casi sale.-Dijo el doctor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!-Pujo a más no poder Layla.

-¡WAAAH!-Gritaba la recién Nacida.

-¿¡Ya!?- Decía Layla con lagrimas de felicidad-¡ Nació mi hija! ¡Ella esta a salvo!

-¡Espere Layla!- Dijo el doctor con un tono decidido- Siga pujando que la siguiente ya viene en camino.

-¡QUE!-Dijo Layla totalmente incrédula-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

* * *

_** Castillo Hearthfilia - Corredor principal**_

-No te preocupes Jude- Dijo José Porla **(El mejor amigo de Jude. José actualmente reina en el castillo Phantom Lord.)**

- ¿Bueno pero porque se tardan tanto?-Dijo Jude preocupado-¿Ella estara bien? ¿Mi hija y ella?

-¡Claro!- Dijo Jóse

-Bueno creo que si algo le pasara me lo harían saber inmediatamente-¿No es así?-Dijo Jude tratando de calmarse.

-Claro que así es.-Dijo su querido amigo Jóse

De pronto la señorita que acompañaba a Layla llego hasta donde El rey. Estaba cansada de correr así que no podía gesticular palabra alguna.

-Espera Virgo-Dijo Jude tratando que hablara-¡Dime! ¿Que ha pasado?-Dijo Jude.

- Su alteza La Reina ha dado a Luz exitosamente a mellizas-Dijo Virgo ya repuesta.

-¡A! Pensé que... ¡¿Mellizas?!-Dijo Jude Demasiado Incrédulo

-¡Si Alteza! ¿Eso merece un castigo?-Pregunto Virgo.

-No virgo..eso..no.. Ire donde Layla me acompañas Jóse- Dijo Jude

- Lo siento amigo, No podre pero no te preocupes vendre a conocer a tus hermosas mellizas algún día. Pues haré ese viaje que te comente.-Dijo Jóse

- ¡Si! Hasta luego Jóse -Dijo Jude.

* * *

_**Castillo Hearthfilia - Cuarto de Layla**_

-¡Layla! Nuestras hijas- Dijo Jude con voz dulce.

-¡Si nuestras hermosas hijas!- Dijo Layla de manera muy tierna.

-Son muy parecidas a ti- Dijo Jude.

-¡Si pero tienen el corazón de su padre!-Dijo Layla

-No ellas son la combinación y fusión de nuestros corazones el amor de los dos en dos-Jjajaja-Rió feliz Jude.

-Tienes razón jajajja -Dijo Layla.

Ellas son "Lucky Lucy Hearthfilia" y "Lucy Ashley Hearthfilia"

En Magnolia este suceso fue hermoso pues ahora los pueblerinos tenían una doble razón para celebrar.

* * *

_**Edolas**_

Al otro lado del continente estaba el reino de Edolas a diferencia de el reino de Magnolia, En Edolas ese no era precisamente un hermoso día, aunque si era dia de festejo, el tiempo , el clima era lo diferente en Edolas estaba nevando.

Pues porque era un dia de festejo se preguntaran pues era el dia en que nacian los mellizos "Natsu Igneel Dragneel" y "Natsu Dragion Dragneel". Si exactamente el mismo dia que las mellizas en Magnolia.

Al fin y al cabo este dia era para festejar ya fuera en el reino de Magnolia o de Edolas. Esto era feliz más en toda Earthland no se imaginaban lo problematico que esto legaria a ser...

* * *

**Gracias por leer ... dejen sus reviews porfavor me gustaria saber que tal soy escribiendo... **

**asi seguire pensando en mas fanfics...**

**Bueno es muy pronto para decirlo pero bueno Gracias a todos... Les dejo un adelantito del siguiente cap si les parece...**

* * *

**Reino de Phantom Lord.**

**Señor esta todo listo-dijo un Guardia Real- Atacaremos dentro de poco no se preocupe.**

**¡MAGNOLIA PREPARATE ! Seras mía y luego ire por Edolas.- Decía un hombre de pelo cercano a rojo con morado...**

...

**Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -Decia Lucky Lucy Llorando totalmente desconsolada.**

**Princessa Venga porfavor, acompañe a su hermana Ahley- Dijo Virgo a punto de Reventar en llanto- Acuario traela y protegela porfavor yo salvare a Ashley.**

...

Bueno hasta aqui les di un breve adelanto...

Se despide Ivvy- chan ... Porfa dejen sus criticas y sugerencias.


	2. La traicion de Jose

Hola! Minna

Bueno primero antes que nada debo agradecerles por entrar a esta historia a pesar de que el summary no es tan bonito.

También decir ciertas cosas perdon que el cap anterio fue demasiado corto pero para la introduccion no tenia muchas ideas... Además no tenia planeado publicar el segundo capitulo hoy pues pense que no lo terminaria pero simplemente las ideas fluian y fluian...Gracias por leer ...

Los personajes no son mios sino del gran Mangaka** "HIRO MASHIMA". **El cual ha creado Los personajes mas increibles incluyendo los personajes aqui mencionados...

Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...

**Sin Más preambulos les dejo el cap 2**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "La Traicion de José"**

**Reino de Magnolia.**

_Han pasado 5 años desde el nacimiento de las herederas al trono de los Heartfilia. Y en este Reino se vive con paz. Pero esa paz no durará mucho._

**...**

**Reino de Phantom Lord.**

¡Señor ya regreso!- Dijo el guardia de la entrada principal.

¡Si ya! Avisale a mi consejero que he llegado. Tengo que hablar seriamente con el-Dijo Jose.

Bueno su alteza.- Dijo el guardia.

**...**

Su alteza; ¿me ha mandado a llamar?- Dijo el consejero.

¡Si! ¿Esta listo lo que pedi?- Dijo Jose.

Si su majestad, el proceso se llevara a cabo por la noche. Aunque tomara unos segundos antes de iniciar- Dijo el consejero- Su alteza, le recomiendo para su seguridad, que vaya a otro reino, Así nadie creerá que fue su culpa.

¡SI! Dejo todo en tus manos, NO metas la pata-Dijo Jóse.

**...**

Señor esta todo listo-dijo un Guardia Real- Atacaremos dentro de poco no se preocupe.

Bien-Dijo el consejero- Espero que resulte, si no Jóse me matara- Penso esté.

**...**

Ya casi es hora que mi plan comienze-¡MAGNOLIA PREPARATE ! Seras mía y luego ire por Edolas.- Gritaba en su pensamiento Jose.

* * *

**Reino Magnolia**

_En el reino se escuchaban gritos. La catastrofe empezaba._

¡Señor JUDE! ¡Señora LAYLA!- Gritaba Virgo- Estan atacando el reino.

¡VIRGO!- Dijo Layla- ¡Laaas niñaaas! ¡Ellas estan en el Jardín!

¡Virgo trae a las niñas! ¡ Acuario llama a Caprico! ¡Layla espera tengo una idea, no te preocupes!- Dijo Jude.

Si Su alteza- dijeron al unisolo Virgo y acuario.

¡Juudee! No estaras pensando quedarte aquí o ¿Sí?- Dijo Layla preocupada.

¡Si! Layla-Dijo Jude.

**...**

¡Niñas vamos a casa! ¡Su madre las espera!- Dijo Virgo.

Pero yo quiero seguir jugando- Dijo Ashley- Le iba ganando a Lucky.

¡Yo prefiero entrar! Quiero ver a Mamá ademas no es justo estabas haciendo trampa- Bufo Lucky Lucy- Y Dime Lucy prefiero ese nombre One-Sama Lucy

Okay pero tu llamame Ahley ese nombre es el que me gusta. One- Chan Lucy.

¡Chicas no es momento de pelear entren rapido!- Dijo Virgo.

**...**

¡Su alteza aquí estamos! - Dijeron Virgo, Caprico y Acuario.

Bueno. Lleven a Layla y a las niñas a la entrada trasera del castillo una carreta los espera. Vayan al reino de Edolas, esperan 3 dias para volver- Dijo Jude- ¿Me entendieron?

h-hai Señor - Dijeron ellos con duda.

Vamonos de Princesa Ashley-Dijo Virgo.

Vamonos Lucy-Dijo Acuario.

Vamonos su Alteza Layla- Dijo Caprico.

Sii- Dijo Layla- Nos vemos Jude- y lo beso, lo beso como si fuera el ultimo beso que se iban a Dar...

**...**

Hola señorita Layla- Dijo uno de los atacantes- De verdad que usted es hermosa- Dijo esté agarrandola a la fuerza.

Suelte a Su alteza- Dijo Caprico.

¡Claro! Lo haré pero eso seráa... Luego de ¡MATARLA!- Dijo el atacante, saco su espada e hirió a Layla Mortalmente.

¡SU ALTEZA! - Gritaron Acuario, Caprico y Virgo.

JAJAJAJAJ- Rio el atacante- El pedido del Rey de Phantom Lord está...-Antes que pudiera terminar la oracion Caprico lo mató.

Su alteza perdóoon, yoo no.. yoo... no pude protegerla-Dijo Caprico- Yooo

Caaprico... Virgooo.. Acuario.. Cuiden de Ashley y Lucy, También diganle a Jude que lo amó.

Sii Suu Alteza- Dijeron al unisolo Virgo, Acuario y Caprico, conteniendo el llanto para no asustar mas de la cuenta a las pequeñas.

Mamitaa no es hora de dormir- Dijo Ashley- Mamaa... Mamita... Porque no reaccionas...MAMÁÁÁ ...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIII- Dijo Gritando desconsoladamente.

Vamonos porfavor Princesa Ashley- Dijo Virgo - es necesario luego... le explicara su padre. El rey venga porfavor.

Ashley obedecio de mala gana pero Lucy se solto de la mano de Virgo y fue cerca del cuerpo de Su madre. Vio el charco de sangre a su alrededor y comprendio... Comprendio lo que ellos le ocultaban.

Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -Decia Lucky Lucy Llorando totalmente desconsolada.

En ese momento aparecio otro atacante. Caprico se dió cuenta a tiempo y protegio a Lucy. Pero el tenia que pelear...

Lucy Su Alteza vaya con Virgo... Ella... Ella la espera- Dijo Caprico.

¡NOOO! Yo quiero estar con MAMÁAA- Dijo Lucy llorando.

Princessa Venga porfavor, acompañe a su hermana Ashley- Dijo Virgo a punto de Reventar en llanto- Acuario traela y protegela porfavor yo salvare a Ashley.

* * *

_El reino fue tomado por los de Phantom Lord. Los heartfilia fueron a un reino llamado Earthland Magnolia, el cual era un Reino en las afueras de Magnolia pero que no se relacionaba directamente con el. _

Y asii fue como paso- Dijo Virgo la cual acababa de contarle a Jude lo ocurrido.

Ya veoo.. Con qué fue Jose... Sin duda ... El era el unico que conocia que la ruta de escape era esaaa- Pensó Jude - Buuenoo tenemos que enterrar a Layla...

* * *

**Reino de Edolas**

_Habian pasado dos años desde que se convirtio en Rey de Magnolia... Y decidio que debia continuar con su plan. __En Edolas Jose hacia de las suyas para poder atacar ese reino. Pues su plan era dominar la mayor cantidad de reinos posibles._

_Anteriormente fue secuestrar a los herederos al trono para poder apropiarse de la magia de estos, que según los estudios de Jose era la Magia de "Pelea" la cual solo 1 heredero lograba poseer pero determinar quien era la persona que la llegaria a usar...No era posible ... No hasta que estos cumplieran 7 y pudieran usar magia...Por eso el queria Secuestrarlos... Ese era su plan... Al Principio... _

_Luego su corazon pensó mas en ser el Rey con más riqueza que ser simplemente un rey... De todas las formas que lo vieras el solo queria algo para si... Así que se convencio a si mismo de que estaba todo bien_

_**"Los Dragneel" **Lo que ellos vivieron fue... sin duda peor..._

* * *

Dejen sus reviews porfavor me gustaria saber que tal soy escribiendo... Gracias a todos... Les dejo un adelantito del siguiente cap si les parece...

* * *

**¿Papáaaa? One-Sama ¿Que fue lo que paso? - Pregunto el inocente Dragion.**

**No se Dragion... pero desde ahora estamos solos... Hay que ir al Reino Fairy Tail... Eso me dijo...me dijo papá antes de que se pusiera a dormir...- Dijo Natsu.**

**...**

**¡Así que! ¿quieren quedarse en el reino Fairy Tail?- Dijo un hombre peliblanco.**

**No... Bueno si pero...-Decia Dragion pero le interrumpio Natsu.**

**¡Si! queremos...-Dijo Natsu.**

**Muy bien... Vengan les pondre la marca...- Dijo Makarov.**

**¿Marca?-Pregunto Dragion.**

**Si es como una insignia que dice que son habitantes de aqui y que forman parte de la familia...-Dijo Makarov.**

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui les di un breve adelanto...

Se despide Ivvy- chan ... Porfa dejen sus criticas y sugerencias...


	3. Reino Fairy Tail

Hola! Minna

Bueno primero antes que nada debo agradecerles por entrar a esta historia a pesar de que el summary no es tan bonito.

También decir ciertas cosas perdon si la historia se desarrolla lento pero es que las ideas para este fanfic son muchas...Gracias por leer ...

Los personajes no son mios sino del gran Mangaka **"HIRO MASHIMA"**. El cual ha creado los personajes mas increibles incluyendo los personajes aqui mencionados...

Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...Y las magias de Lucy, Ashley, Dragion, Natsu (Esas son invento mio por la personalidad)

**Sin Más preambulos les dejo el cap 3**

* * *

**Captitulo 3 "El Reino Fairy Tail"**

**Reino de Magnolia- Actual Reino de Phantom Lord.**

_Habian pasado 2 años desde que el Reino de Magnolia dejó de llamarse Magnolia y empezo a formar parte del "__**Reino de Phantom Lord**__". Hace dos años Jose se hizo muy buen amigo de Igneel Dragneel. La forma en la cual lo hizo fue una manera muy distinta a la anterior. Esta vez UTILIZO a su hija adoptiva "__**Juvia Loxar Porla**__". La cual se hizo amiga de Natsu y Dragion._

_Habia pensado en Gajeel su hijo adoptivo "__**Gajeel Redfox Porla**__" pero este demostraba desinteres en ellos, a el solo le importaba __**El **__**Hierro**__; Mientras que a Natsu __**El Fuego**__, A Dragion __**Los Vehiculos (Carreras también)**__, A Juvia como su mismo nombre lo decia __**La Lluvia**__. Gajeel aceptaba estar con Juvia pero con Natsu o Dragion... Era mejor separarlos._

_Jose se percato de esto y decidio que Juvia estaria bien...Paso el tiempo establecido para el desarrollo de su plan...Asi que...Lo Puso en Marcha._

* * *

**Reino de Edolas**

¿Listo?- Dijo Jóse

Si su Alteza- Dijo un Guardia Real.

Preparense para atacar- Decia un decidido Jose, sabia que si esto no resultaba, no podia alvergar ni una esperanza de ser perdonado.

Pero justo en el momento en el que se disponia a atacar se le adelantaron las personas al mando de Acnolia.

¡RETIRADA! -Dijo Jose.

¡Retirada!- Lo secundo el general.

_No habia caso...Si no se retiraba iba a perder "Todo lo que habia hecho" durante todos estos años...Asi que se marcho..._

* * *

_¡Ayudaaaa! ¡SOCORRRRROOOOOO! ¡SALVENOSSSSSSS!- Se escuchaba a los lejos del Reino de Edolas. Los guardias reales se enfrentaban con los magos que lideraba Acnolia... pero era casi todo en vano... el 80% de los guardias no usaban magia...el 10% no usaban magia de ataque y el otro 10% usaba magia de ataque pero no era como el nivel de Igneel o sus hijos...__**Natsu Igneel Dragneel**- _**Fire Magic**_... __**Natsu Dragion Dragneel**- _**Ootobai Magic**_... __Apesar del hecho que los Natsu´s solo tenian 7 años su magia alcanzaba a los de los guardias reales._

_Igneel se disponia a ayudar a los guardias no sin antes proteger a sus hijos pero se dio cuenta que le estaba dando un ataque asi que hizo lo posible por darle instrucciones a sus hijos antes de su ataque..._

¡Dragion!¡Natsuuuu! vengan...Rapido- Dijo Igneel

Si papá que deseas. Dragion esta lejos... Dime que quieres- Dijo Natsu preocupado.

Natsu...Tu y Dragion...vallan al reino Fairy Tail... Pero no dejen el reino.. Hasta que todo este completamente en silencio...No importa que eschuchen que pase o que digan no se muevan... ¿Entendiste?- Dijo Igneel... En ese momento tubo su ataque de Catalepcia*

Sii papáa- Dijo Natsu todavia pensando en las palabras de su padre.

¿Papáaaa? One-Sama ¿Que fue lo que paso? - Pregunto el inocente Dragion.

Nada Dragion... Deja dormir a Oto-san... Es la hora de su siesta...- Dijo Natsu pensando en la forma de que Dragion no hiciera mucho ruido durante el tiempo que no podrian salir del reino. El iba a hacer tal y como su padre le habia dicho asi que tenia que pensar como hacerlo.

¡One-Sama! ¿Puedo dormir yo tambien?- Dijo Dragion con una cara muy adorable. Natsu no podia decirle que no a su querido hermano.

Si si puedes pero...No hagas ningun ruido...Hasta que yo te lo diga ¿entendido ?- Pregunto Natsu.

Hai- Dijo Dragion.

_Mientras que Dragion tomaba una siesta...Natsu Planeaba como viajar a Fairy Tail..._

* * *

_Ya todo estaba oscuro...No habia ruido alguno en el reino asi que Natsu decidio despertar a su hermano..._

¡Dragioooon! ¡Desssspieeeeeeeeerrtaaaaaaaa!- Dijo Natsu.

¡Oonee- Saaamaaaaaa! - Dijo adormilado Dragion- Hay que despertar a Papáaa.

Hai- Dijo Natsu.

¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DESSSSSSSSSPIERTAAAAA! ¡PAAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - dijeron al unisolo los pequeños Natsu´s.

¿Porque Oto-san no despierta- Natsu?- Dijo triste Dragion.

No se Dragion... pero desde ahora estamos solos... Hay que ir al Reino Fairy Tail... Eso me dijo...me dijo papá antes de que se pusiera a dormir...- Dijo Natsu.

Perooo...¿ Porque Oto-san te dijo que fueramos a un reino que no es nuestra casa?- Pregunto Dragion

No lo se Dragion- Dijo Natsu- Pero hay que irnos- dijo con un mayor tono de voz a Dragion cuyas preguntas no le hacian bien a su temperamento.

Perooo...Yooo- Dijo Dragion con un puchero- Yo no quiero irmeeee.

Pero es lo que papá dijo que hicieramos asi que eso haremos- Dijo Natsu con un tono bastante enojado.

Peerooo...-Trato de quejarse otra vez Dragion pero Natsu le dedico una mirada asesina.

¡NOOOO ES NOOOOO DRAGION OTO-SAN DIJO QUE ESO HICIERAMOS ESO HAREMOS Y PUNTOOOOOO!- Dijo muy enojado Natsu.

NO QUIERO IR A UN **TOKORO NO SOTO** DE CASA - Dijo en un puchero mayor Dragion.

A PUES QUEDATE SOLO... PUES YO ME IRE... HARÉ LO QUE PAPÁ ME DIJO- Dijo furioso Natsu, y camino lejos del reino.

* * *

BAKA... ESE BAKA... TIENE QUE VENIR ¿NOO? O ¿ENSERIO PIENSA QUEDARSE SOLO DE NOCHE? - penso preocupado Natsu.

¡ESPERAAAA! Oneeeee-samaaaaaaa- Dijo Dragion-** ¡Chotto mate!**

Asi que viniste- le dijo Natsu- Menos mal pense que planeaba quedarse solo- penso Natsu.- Bueno pues emprendamos la marcha.

¡One-Sama no me preguntaras! ¿porque me tarde en seguirte?- Dijo Dragion.

No Dragion.. Lo importante es que ya estas aqui- Sonrio Natsu de una manera melancolica no como sus otras sonrisas. Las sonrisas que eran capaces de irradiar luz. Pero Dragion no se percato de eso...

¡Hai! ¡One-Sama!- Dijo Dragion- Perooo

¿Pero que?- Dijo Natsu con una venita en la sien.

Etto... Me traje unos mapas de diferentes reinos pero... Bueno me es más dificil leerlos a mi que ha ti... Pues sabes mas este lenguaje...- Dijo con temor Dragion.

¡Ah! era eso... ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?- Pregunto el muy normal Natsu.

¿Como? ¡si me tirabas esas miradas asesinas!- penso para si Dragion- No es que bueno jaja no importa One-sama- Dijo Dragion con una sonrisa inocente.

_Viajaron...Viajaron...Viajaron...Y llegaron finalmente a Fairy Tail.. Justo 2 Días antes de que cumplieran un año de viaje... Un años desde que los Natsu´s no sabian nada de Su padre... Desde que Dragion vivia con resentimiento a su padre y Natsu con tristeza por no saber nada de el..._

* * *

**Reino de Fairy Tail**

Es aquí- Dijo Natsu.

Hai- Dijo Dragion- pero nos hubieramos tardado menos si hubieramos utilizado mi **Ootobai Magic. **Tu usaste tu **Fire Magic.**_(cambie la magia de Dragon slayer...Porque Lucy.H no usara magia de espiritus estelares.)_

Pero fue para encender fogatas- Dijo Natsu Justificandose.

Y la mia hubiera servido para viajar más Rapido- Dijo Dragion.

Pero yo me mareo en los transporte Dragion- Dijo Natsu.

_En el tiempo en el que los hermanos Dragneel se estaban peleando aparecio un hombre peliblanco de baja estatura que llevaba un gorro color naranja._

**Ohayo- **Dijo el peliblanco.

**k-Konichiwa**- Dijo Dragion.

**Ohayo**- dijo Natsu.

¿Y que les trae por aca muchachos?- Dijo el peliblanco.

Pues...Pues... Dile One-Sama- Dijo Dragion.

Hai.. Pues mi padre Igneel me dijo que vinieramos a este reino...- Dijo Natsu.

¿Igneel? ¡Son Hijos de Igneel!-Dijo muy feliz el peliblanco.

Ettto...Sii - Dijo Dragion.

Haberlo dicho antes... Pasen...- Dijo el peliblanco. Los dos asintieron y entraron al Reino.

Chicos hoy Hay Fiestaaaaaaaaaa... Traigan las bebidas...-Dijo Makarov- ¡Hey Hijos de Igneel! ¿no quieren competir conmigo para ver quien bebe más?

Noo...Gracias -Dijo Dragion con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

VIEJO LOCO NO SABES QUE NO BEBEMOS...APENAS TENEMOS 8 AÑOS...- Dijo muy enojado Natsu con una venita en la sien.

Ettto...Tienes mal temperamento One-Sama- Dijo un asustadiso Dragion.

Lo...Lo siento Señor...Es que ...- Dijo Natsu.

**Daijōbu** aqui todos somos asi- Dijo Un alegre Makarov.

Disculpe...¿**Onamaewa**?- Pregunto Dragion.

Me llamo Makarov...Me pueden llamar anciano o abuelo como ustedes gusten... No hay problema- Dijo Makarov- ¿Y ustedes?

Mucho gusto señor Makarov- Dijo Dragion- Yo me llamo Natsu Dragion Dragneel.

Mucho gusto Abuelo- Dijo Natsu- Yo me llamo Natsu Igneel Dragneel.

¡Eeeeh! ¿Ambos se llaman Natsu?- Dijo muy confundido Makarov- Ese Igneel...Vaya que es un problema...Jjajajaj pero es un buen amigo.

Etto... ¿Usted conoce muy bien a nuestro padre ?- Pregunto un esperanzado Natsu.

Pues... Si... se puede decir que ambos tuvimos el mismo maestro de Magia...- Dijo Makarov recordando a Puheritio.

Oh...Ya veo- Dijo esta vez Muy sonriente Natsu ya sin ninguna melancolia.

Bueno...One- Sama... Que más te dijo Oto-San.-Dijo Dragion un poco resentido con Igneel.

Solo que vinieramos a este reino...Asi que supongo que tenemos que quedarnos aqui...Despues de Todo- Dijo Natsu.

¡Así que! ¿quieren quedarse en el reino Fairy Tail?- Dijo Makarov.

Hai... Seria de mucha ayuda pues nuestro dinero se nos acabo en un año- Dijo Natsu.

No... Bueno si pero...-Decia Dragion pero le interrumpio Natsu.

¿Si pero de que Dragion?-Pregunto un poco cansado Natsu.

Etto..Es que ..Se nos acabo el dinero...Pero tenemos..Comida...Ademas de una moneda de oro del reino...Nat-natsu..-Dijo algo asustado Dragion.

Bueno...Era eso...Pero tenemos que usarla para hacernos 1 casa los 2 ¿no crees?-Dijo Natsu en un tono serio.

Hai- Dijo Dragion.

Bueno y a todo esto...Tengo una pregunta-Dijo Makarov.

Etto...¿Si?-Dijo Dragion.

Ademas de Quedarse aqui ¿quieren aprender Magia?-pregunto Makarov.

¡Si! queremos...-Dijo Natsu.

Aunque...-Dijo Dragion.

Me he dado cuenta que te gusta ponerle pero a cada cosa...Verdad...Natsu-Dijo Makarov.

¡Eh! Abuelo nada que ver...-Dijo Natsu.

Etto...yo me referia a tu hermano-Dijo Makarov.

Etto...Señor Makarov...Creo que lo mejor seria... Que nos llamara diferente-Dijo Dragion.

Si...Etto..A mi Natsu..Y a mi hermano...Dragion-Dijo Natsu.

Muy bien... Vengan les pondre la marca...- Dijo Makarov.

Hai- Dijo Natsu.

**Chotto Mate**..¿Que dijo?- Pregunto Dragion.

Les pondre la Marca-Dijo Makarov

¿Marca?-Pregunto Dragion.

Hay Dragion..No te quejes..A de ser como una cosa para reconocernos como habitantes de Aqui-Dijo Natsu- O eso creo..¿Verdad Abuelo?.

Si es como una insignia que dice que son habitantes de aqui y que forman parte de la familia...-Dijo Makarov-Además de que gracias a eso saben que ustedes son aprendices de Magia.

Bueno...Claro-Dijo Dragion.

Y ustedes...¿Que tipo de Magia saben?-Pregunto Makarov.

Pues yo tengo **Ootobai Magic-**Dijo Dragion.

¿o-Ootobai?-Pregunto Makarov-¿Que tipo de magia es esa?

¿No la ha eschuchado abuelo?-Pregunto Natsu.

No- Dijo Makarov.

Pues...**Ootobai Magic **: es de tipo invocación...Pero no de Armas...Sino de Transportes-Dijo Dragion.

Osea...¿Carretas?- Pregunto Makarov.

Si pero hay Transportes más avanzados... Motos..Como la palabra Ootobai...Lo indica..Tambien carros...Y mas-Dijo Dragion.

¡Oh! ¿Podes aparecer un tren? ¿Poooooooorrrrrrr Miiiiii?-Dijo Makarov con una carita Infantil.

A Natsu y a Dragion les callo una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

¡Oee! ABUELO QUE RAYOS CREES QUE DICES...EL PODER MAGICO DE DRAGION SE ACABARIA EN UN INSTANTE...APENAS SABEMOS USAR MAGIA ...ASI QUE NO MOLESTES ABUELO-Dijo demasiado enojado Natsu.

¡One-Sama!- Dijo Dragion un poco preocupado y con otra gotita estilo Anime en la nuca.

¡Are! ¡Are!..Jjajajajjaj- Dijo Makarov- Bueno eso cambiara en este reino...Tendran que hacer Misiones, Por dinero, ademas que les ayudara a mejorar su magia... Estan Dispuestos...A trabajar.

H-hai- Dijo Natsu.

Hai- Dijo Dragion.

* * *

Bueno este cap me salio mas largo de lo que pensaba...jeje pero espero que les sus reviews... Ademas quiero preguntarles su opinion...

Quisieran que esta historia siguiera cuando ellos son adolescentes o todavia el proceso ...Dentro de Fairy Tail. Dejen sus reviews...Porfavor...Para saber su opinion...

Se despide Ivvy- chan ... Porfa dejen sus criticas y sugerencias...

Vocabulario :

**Ootobai : Moto**

**Catalepsia : Enfermedad que hace que las personas parescan Muertas aunque esten vivas.**

**Tokoro No Soto: Lugar afuera (de casa en este caso)**

**Onamaewa? : Como se llama o como te llamas.**

**daijōbu : No hay problema o todo esta bien.**


	4. Magia

Hola! Minna lamento la tardanza... Hubo examenes y me quitaron temporalmente la compu |(O/O)|... para que saliera bien...

Bueno primero antes que nada voy a agradecerle a : **Gabe Logan **Por dejar sus rewievs.

Tambien que me gustaria...saber la opinion de todos ustedes acerca de como deberia seguir el fanfic...Con la adolescencia o con la niñez de estos 4...

Tengo planeado un ultimo cap en infancia...Pero..si no dejan rewievs que digan si quieren adolescencia o infancia...Pues..Lo seguire en adolescencia.

Segundo: Los personajes no son mios sino del gran Mangaka **"HIRO MASHIMA"**. El cual ha creado los personajes mas increibles incluyendo los personajes aqui mencionados...

Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...Y las magias de Lucy, Ashley, Dragion, Natsu (Esas son invento mio por la personalidad)

Sin mas que decir les dejo el cap 4

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Magia"**

Justo en el momento en que Natsu y Dragion llegaron a Fairy Tail...En un lugar Remoto del reino de las afueras de magnolia. Se encontraban Lucy y Ashley con las ama de llaves Virgo y Acuario, las cuales a peticion de las pequeñas las habia llevado a un campo que quedaba cerca de su casa.

¡Virgooo! ¿Podrias decirnos ...Qué es magia?-Preguntaba una curiosa Lucy.

Etto...Princesa...¿Como fue que se entero?- Preguntaba una nerviosa Virgo.

He estado leyendo los libros de mi mamá Virgo. Pero por más que me esfuerzo no logro entender qué es la magia y como usarla-Dijo Lucy.

¿Y usted Señorita Ashley? ¿Tiene la misma curiosidad de su hermana Lucy?-Pregunto Acuario para darle tiempo a pensar a virgo sobre su respuesta hacia Lucy.

Ettto...Yoo..Pues a mi no me gusta leer ni un poquito...Pero debo admitir que los libros de mamá ... Son interesantes...¿Nos podrian contar más de ella?-Decia Ashley.

Si ...One-Sama enserio también te interesa saber ¿Qué es la magia?-Pregunto Lucy.

Etto...No es como si me importara...Solo que tengo curiosidad-Dijo Ashley.

¿Bueno se lo dices tu o se los digo yo ?- Pregunto Acuario.

¡Yo se los dire Acuario..!- Dijo Virgo- Princesas Antes que nada deben prometer que no le diran a su padre lo que les contaremos. ¿Entendido?-Pregunto Virgo.**  
**

¡H-hai! O no ...Ettoo ¿porque no se lo podemos contar a nuestro padre?-Pregunto Lucy.

Deja yaaa. Nos diran porfavor no digas mas y cumple con lo que pidio Virgo Lucy- Dijo Ashley de una manera algo pesada.

Amm..Virgo si deseas se lo puedo decir yo a Ashley mientras tu a Lucy..¿Te parece ?- Pregunto Acuario.

Hai..Arigato Acuario-San...- Dijo Virgo.

* * *

Mmm Virgo...¿Que pasa con mi padre?...¿Porque no se lo puedo contar?- Pregunto Lucy con carita inocente.

Princesaa... Pues por la muerte de su madre La reina...El...Simplemente ... ya no quiere saber nada acerca de la magia...y si el se enterara que ustedes...quieren seguir los pasos de su madre..y ...aprender magia...El..El...Seguramente...Pues ... No estariaa...- Virgo no sabia muy bien como aclararle a Lucy que su padre habia cambiado y que simplemente se habia vuelto Violento...ademas que les habia prohibido enseñarles a Lucy y a Ashley que era la magia.

El se sentiria mal y se pondria a pensar en su madre. Princesa... Y...No quisiera que fuera asi...Me entiende- Le dijo Virgo Finalmente a Lucy..de una manera apropiada.

H-hai...Entonces..No hay problema además no quiero que Oto-san se ponga triste-Dijo Lucy Sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Pues la Magia es...El poder que te dan tus sentimientos...Es lo que mueve tu alma a hacer un milagro...El milagro de la magia...- Dijo Acuario.

¿Mmm es eso? Y eso... ¿Se come...y te da magia al sentirla?..O no se ...¿es algo que empuja a tu alma y por eso se mueve?...O ...¿Que es?- Dijo ashley sin entender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

No Princesa..La magia... es...Algo que no se puede decir con palabras...Si tu...Sabes el poder de tus sentimientos...Y los usas para mostrar tu poder...Eso es magia...Porque no es algo que se ve ...se siente..o se puede explicar..es algo que cada uno posee... Venga..Princesa..Vamos ha hacer Magia...- Dijo Virgo

¡Hai Virgo!- Dijo Lucy Emosionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Bueno para determinar cual es tu magia...Debemos hacer que puedas sentir sentimientos...Fuertes...Provemos ...CON EL ODIO- wuajajajajja- Rei mentalmente Acuario...De solo imaginarse ...a las chicas que no tenian...Novio...Conocido es que el caracter de acuario hacia las niñas..Es..Bueno un poquito...Raro

Mmmm Etto...¿Odio? ¿hacia que o quien?- Dijo Ashley con una Gotita de sudor en la nuca estilo anime...es bueno decir que la cara que Acuario tenia era macabra...como buena odiadora de mujeres.

Bueno pues Ashley...Imaginate que..Alguien te ha quitado tu chocolate preferido..-Dijo Acuario tratando de que Ashley reaccionara con odio..hacia esa persona...

Pues..Lo atacaria con Mis tecnicas de Kun-Fu -Dijo Ashley Victoriosamente

Pues..El sabe más que tu de Kun-fu y sabe todas las tecnicas marciales que tu sabes y es mejor que tu en ello.- Dijo Acuario tratando de que Ashley...Sintiera el sentimiento fuerte de odio...

Pues...Le digo a Oto-san que los guardaespaldas lo atrapen- Dijo Ashley calmada incluso viendo que Acuario esta muy muy enojada.

NIÑA...ME COLMAS LA NO ENTIENDES..ES IMPOSIBLE ..ESTAS SOLA...Y ESE LOCO TE QUITO LO MAS PRESIADO PARA TI Y NO LO PUEDES VENCER PORQUE ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE TU EN TODO. ¿QUE HARIAS ASHLEY?- Dijo muy enojada Acuario como le colmaban la paciencia esas niñas Heartfilia...

¿Ese me quito lo más preciado? ¿y no le puedo decir a Oto-san que me ayude porque estoy sola ? Y ESE ES MIL VECES MEJOR QUE YO EN TODO...- esto ultimo lo grito Ashley muy decidida.

¿SE LAS VERA CONMIGO...QUIEN ES ESE?- Pregunto furiosa Ashley.

Etto...creo que se me paso...la mano-Penso Acuario por un instante- Ese es el arbol de alli...Solo imaginate que es ese...Y usa tus sentimientos para derrotarlo..Piensa en el poder que tu tienes y el no..Tus sentimiento..y usalos a tu favor en esa "batalla"- Finalmente lo logre penso luego Acuario.

Esta bien...¡NO ME DEJARE GANAR!

_Y Ashley se puso a peliar con el arbol...sabia "que no podia usar las tecnicas que ella aprendio asi que " uso sus sentimientos..y lucho con el arbol...Las tecnicas que ella estaba usando eran totalmente diferentes al kun-fu o cualquier otra Arte Marcial: "Mae __Geri __Bugei Estelar " Asi lo nombro Ashley y de una patada con Magia derribo ese "Árbol"_

¡Wow! ¡Ya se cual es tu Magia Ashley!-Dijo Acuario- **"Estelar Bugei Magic" **esa es tu Magia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Bueno..Etto..Lucy provemos ...con El amor...Mmm...imaginate ...que un neko se va a caer y que no tiene forma de sostenerse...Y es tan alto que se puede morir...- Dijo Virgo

/(O.o)/ ¿Mmm Virgo? Pero los nekos siempre caen de Pie- Dijo Lucy.

Pero este es un neko especial en forma negativa y es absolutamente imposible que caiga de pie y morira si no vas a salvarlo- Dijo Virgo

Pues entonces Ire corriendo y que caiga en mis brazos \(*-*)/- penso entusiasmada Lucy y con estrellitas en sus ojos marrones.

PERO...agh!.. ESTAS MUY LEJOS PARA ATRAPARLO TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!- Dijo Virgo al impaciente.

... -Lucy se puso a pensar.

_Pero en ese momento Virgo uso magia de ilusion e hizo aparecer un neko en lo más alto de un árbol apunto de caerse. Lucy aterrada deseo que el cayera sobre algo suave para que el hermoso neko no se hiciera daño..Y asi paso..Cayo sobre ¡LANA! Rosada..._

¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO VIRGO...EL NEKO PODIA HABER MUERTO!- Dijo Lucy Desesperada.

Era una Ilusion Lucy...Y gracias a eso se cual es tu magia Principal...-Dijo Virgo- Tu magia se llama **"Star Wish".**

* * *

**Reino"Fairy Tail"**

**Flash Back**

¡Are! ¡Are!..Jjajajajjaj- Dijo Makarov- Bueno eso cambiara en este reino...Tendran que hacer Misiones, Por dinero, ademas que les ayudara a mejorar su magia... Estan Dispuestos...A trabajar.

H-hai- Dijo Natsu.

Hai- Dijo Dragion.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Que Aburridoooooooooooooo- Dijo Natsu en un puchero-¿ Porque no nos deja ir a hacer misiones tal y como nos prometio abuelo?

Porque tienen que mejorar Natsu-Dijo Makarov- No puedo enviarlos a una mision si no pueden controlar perfectamente su magia.

Etto...Lo siento Oni-Sama...-Dijo Dragion.

No es tu culpa- Dijo natsu alejandose...de la mesa con Makarov y Dragion y esta vez se fue a otra mesa.

No es por ti Dragion...Han pasado ya 1 año desde que vinieron aqui y 2 desde que no sabe nada de Igneel ...Es solo que el lo extraña mucho-Dijo makarov.

Yo tambien se que ya hace 2 años paso lo que paso pero por eso no ando de mal humorado...-Dijo Dragion Enojado Pues aunque el no lo quisiera admitir no era verdaderamente odio lo que sentia hacia Igneel ...Si no Amor..y miedo de pensar que talves su padre..Los abandono sin mas...

Dragioon...Lo...se...Pero...El es mucho más afectado...El..Lo vio ...antes de que "Se pusiera a dormir" y bueno creo que se siente mal por dejarlo asi..Sin apoyo ni nada-Dijo Makarov.

¡Sin apoyo! ¡Señor Makarov! Igneel no nos queria...Y por eso nos envio aqui Yo NO se que es de su vida pero si deverdad nos quisiera el hubiera venido a buscarnos...Y no Lo ha hecho..NO nos quiere en su vida- Dijo Dragion a punto de llorar...

_Se fue del gremio..No tenia intensiones que nadie lo viera llorar asi que...Se fue a la casa de el y Natsu..._

Nat...Natsu Si quieres puedes hacer una mision...Pero lleva a Dragión...El..El está- Dijo Makarov-Triste...Ve..

Si Abuelo no se preocupe- Dijo Natsu Sonriendo- Llevare a Dragion esta vez y Dejare a Happy con Lissana..Quiero que esta misión sea exclusiva solo Oni-San y yo.

Eso Hijo...Ve..y cuida a tu hermano-Dijo Makarov Orgulloso de Sus "Hijos" pues asi les decia Makarov a todos los del reino.

* * *

Bueno este cap

Se despide Ivvy- chan ... Porfa dejen sus criticas y sugerencias...

Vocabulario :

**"Estelar Bugei Magic" (Arte Marcial Estelar =Una serie de tecnicas marciales que solo se pueden lograr con magia de alguien con campacidades marciales.)(Lo se es complicado Gomen pero etto..asi es mi imaginación.)**

**"Star Wish" (Deseo de una Estrella: es Magia a base de deseos ..Ayuda en un combate ..Utilizara las cosas que utilizaban los esperitus estelares..pero sin ellos sera como que Lucy desea..por ejemplo esta en un combate y desea que a su enemigo le disaparen flechas con la misma exactitud que sagitario..Eso pasara..Es magia a base de el deseo de una estrella)(Lo se ...es algo..raro..pero tratare de explicarlo...mejor si no lo entienden...)**


	5. La Misión Parte 1 : Acompañantes

Hola! Minna

Bueno primero antes que nada voy a agradecerle a :

***Gabe Logan** Por dejar sus rewievs.

*** MariaCullen14: **Mi mejor amiga de colegio...Ella me convencio de seguir ...Y me ayudo a continuar cuando...mi inspiracion queria mudarse...Y ella me dio la idea de dividir el cap en varias partes... o resignarme a actualizar un mes despues...Asi que Jhoselin...Si lees esto TE KIERO AMIGA :3.

Segun mis planes este era el ultimo cap en infancia...Pero pues debido a mi extraña imaginación que se extendio en esta idea y no le pude poner fin...No terminare en 1 cap talvez en 3...Y luego lo seguire en adolescencia...

*** Marque con Negrita las palabras que ademas de estar en vocabulario son de mayor importancia en los acontecimientos de este capitulo**

Segundo: Los personajes no son mios sino del gran Mangaka "HIRO MASHIMA". El cual ha creado los personajes mas increibles incluyendo los personajes aqui mencionados...

Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...Y las magias de Lucy, Ashley, Dragion, Natsu (Esas son invento mio por la personalidad)

Sin mas que decir les dejo el cap 5

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

**La Misión-****Parte 1 :"_Acompañantes_"**

**_Flash Back_**

Nat...Natsu Si quieres puedes hacer una mision...Pero lleva a Dragión...El..El está- Dijo Makarov-Triste...Ve..

Si Abuelo no se preocupe- Dijo Natsu Sonriendo- Llevare a Dragion esta vez y Dejare a Happy con Lisanna..Quiero que esta misión sea exclusiva solo Oni-San y yo.

Eso Hijo...Ve..y cuida a tu hermano-Dijo Makarov Orgulloso de Sus "Hijos" pues asi les decia Makarov a todos los del reino.

**_Fin Flash Back_**.

Natsu dejo a Happy con: Lissana, Mira y Elfman a los cuales parecio que les agradaba la idea ya que Segun Lisanna era turno de la "madre"(Lisanna) de cuidar del "hijo" (Happy)..Ya que el padre (Natsu) lo tenia la mayoria del tiempo junto con el tío (Dragion).

Natsu se dio cuenta que por ser la primera misión solo debia ser una facil asi que eligio la que le parecia ni tan facil pero tampoco peligrosa para su edad. y con una paga muy buena.

Mmm esta se ve bien ...2000 Yenes ..por día siendo guardaespaldas de 2 personas pequeñas por una semana... La mision solo la pueden aceptar personas mayores de 8 años y menores de 11.

Es justo lo que necesitamos para un rato- Dijo Alegremente Natsu y se dirigio a la casa de Dragion, Happy y el...

* * *

**Happy ********and ****The Dragneel**´s House (Casa de Los Dragneel & Happy.)

¡Hey!...¿Dragion?- Dijo Natsu sin obtener respuesta.-Etto..¿Dragion estás aqui?-No obtubo repuesta de nuevo.

DRAGION SAL DE UNA VEZ NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO- Dijo con voz firme y fuerte Natsu.

Yoo...Me pregunto porque Papá te preferia siempre Oni-Sama..-Dijo Dragion con lagrimitas en los ojos-¿Talvez...simplemente no le importaba en absoluto mi existencia?- Pregunto Dragion.

Etto..Dragion..No..no es lo que crees..Papá simplemente...Te queria mas a ti ...Y por eso trataba de evitarte muchas cosas y me imploraba y me decia siempre que te protegiera porque eras muy importante...Incluso creo que eres mas importante que yo...-Dijo Natsu totalmente entusiasmado..A diferencia de otros la idea que su hermano fuera mas importante que el no le importaba en los más minimo..Si hubiera sido Gray o cualquier otro talvez se hubiera enojado por un momento pero..Era Dragion..Su querido hermano Dragion asi que estaba bien.-Así que no te pongas asi Hermano porfavor-Le dijo Natsu.

Mmm No se no terminas de convencerme -Dijo Dragion con cara de perrito sin dueño-Tendrias que convencerme con helado Hermano -Dijo ya sonriente Dragion.

mmm ¿Helado?-Dijo pensativo Natsu- Pues...Primero te digo la sorpresa que te tenia.

Mmm Ok...¿Cual es la sorpresa?- Reacciono Dragion con estrellistas en los ojos.

Pues que el Abuelo nos Dio permiso de hacer una mision- Dijo Natsu con entusiasmo.

¡Solos ..Wow que genial!...¿Puedo usar mi **Ootobai Magic**?-Pregunto Dragion muy feliz.

mm etto..Esta bien..Pero primero me prepa-No pudo terminar la frase Natsu porque Dragion lo saco afuera de la casa.

**¡Ootobai** **Magic!** **¡JIDOSHA!**- Dijo Dragion y ante ellos aparecio un hermoso automovil convertible color rojo con decoraciones de fuego que tenia acientos de vinil reclinables para el conductor y el copiloto ambos con cinturon de seguridad ,baul de equipaje y sobre todo el toque personal de Dragion un volante color Rojo decorado tambien con llamas pero estas no era Anaranjadas como el fuego estas era color rosado. Como su pelo.

Yo no quiero ir- Se negaba Natsu que era empujado por Dragion hacia el Automovil.

Si no vas entonces la mision sera cancelada..Vamos Oni-Sama...¿Por mi ?- Pedia Dragion con esa tipica expresion de perrito abandonado. y entonces Natsu no tubo nada que decir ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que parte de las suplicas de su hermano Natsu fue a parar al asiento del coopiloto.

Dragion cerro la puerta con llave conociendo la reaccion de Natsu.

NOOOOOOOOOO DEJENMEEEEEEEESAAALIIIRRRRRRRRR -Grito Natsu al recordar que esta en un vehiculo.

Oni-sama lo prometiste-dijo Dragion todavía fuera del al vehículo y se sento en el asiento del piloto tan orgulloso de su Automóvil y sus armas secretas.

* * *

WAHHHHHHHHH VOLPE EL EJE ONSERVE- Decia Natsu a punto de vomitar.(Porque me deje converser)

NOOO no vomites aqui ¡Natsuuu! - Dijo Dragion- No puedo creer que el poderoso Natsu Igneel Dragneel se asi en los transportes. Pff. Patetico. No puedes subirte a un vehiculo sin marearte...No puedo creer ...Por eso no querias que usara mi **Ootobai Magic**... JAJAJAJ creo que disfrutare esto mucho- Dijo Dragion Orgulloso pues en los automoviles el debil era Natsu no el.

elo el ki o orto ols eicolos- Dijo Natsu (pero es que no soporto los vehiculos).

¿A donde es la Mision? - Dijo Dragion con un tono serio y de superioridad.

uila ele ono dalion- Dijo Natsu (Cuida ese tono). joi lu elpano lamor (Soy tu hermano Mayor).

Ok ok..Solo por hoy tendre piedad de ti Oni-sama...-Dijo Dragion con tono Burlon.

jolo jesa jashi olke elas releee juuunn eicolo- Dijo Natsu con mucho esfuerzo.

A ver si entendi "Solo estas así porque estas ... ¿en un vehiculo?" la ultima parte fue muy confusa Oni-sama.. Trata por lo menos de hablar bien...-Dijo Dragion con una gotita en la nuca estilo anime.

_Y por el comentario de Dragion a Natsu le aparecio una venita de enojo en la sien pero desaparecio instantaneamente que se acordo que estaba en un vehiculo en marcha._

Ok pero adonde es la Mision...¿Oni-sama?- Dijo Dragion- NO me digas que te desmayaras ...O nooo Porfavor...

Jeslos jien (Estoy Bien)- Dijo Natsu que apenas se mantenia sin perder el conocimiento..

Ok ..Pero por tercera vez..Donde es la misión...-Dijo Dragion un poco molesto y esta vez con una venita en la Sien **(No me lo imagino a Dragion asi pero jaja me imagino que aun asi seria adorable...al fin y al cabo es Natsu)**

Jeles teno jeleos jalabaer jien ji lu perejuntaras joseas (Ves..que no puedo hablar bien y tu preguntas cosas) - Dijo Natsu en un idioma inentendible para Dragion.

¿A?- Dijo Dragion- Con la 3º gotita estilo anime corriendo en su nuca.

Jen (Ten) - Le dijo Natsu a Dragion.

¿Esta es la mision?- Pregunto Dragion.

...- Natsu solo asintio y hizo una seña que Dragion entendio bien...como para decirle que se apurara a llegar alli...Si queria que su hermosisimo Automovil no tubiera vomito encima.

* * *

Bueno Natsu..Ya que estas normal...Bueno ...Leamos la misión..No te parece...Etto..Oni-sama.-Dijo Dragion ya con su Usual personalidad...Todavia tenia rastro de "Fire Ball" (como apodo Natsu a su otra personalidad.) y tenia un poco de confianza en si mismo no obstante..No le iba a durar tanto.

Ya casi es de Noche encendere la fogata- Dijo Natsu con una mirada asesina..debido a la tortura que su hermano le hizo pasar..La cual Dragion habia disfrutado durante gran parte del Día... Eran razones para estar furioso.

**"Fire Magic Takibi"- **Dijo Natsu ...Aun enojado.

Etto...Oni-Sama ...Tampoco es para que te enojes conmigo... Yo no tengo la culpa de que Seas debil con los transportes- Dijo Dragion todavia con rastros evidentes de **"Fire Ball"**

No Jueges con Fue Ooonii-Channn- Dijo Natsu muy enojado- No conoces como soy enojadooo...¡FIRE BALLL VEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTE!- le grito Natsu.

Etto..Lo siento..Jejejejejje Oni-Sama...Simplemente me parecio verdad y pues..bueno..etto..**Gomenasai..**Mi otro..etto..yo...segui alli-Dijo Dragion asustadiso de lo que su hermano podia hacerle..aunque sabia que Natsu nunca le haria daño penso que era mejor prevenir.

Bueno..Etto..Natsu..¿De que es la misión?- Pregunto de nuevo Dragion.

Me llamo la atencion porque decia : 2000 Yenes ..por día siendo guardaespaldas de 2 personas pequeñas por una semana... La mision solo la pueden aceptar personas mayores de 8 años y menores de 11- Dijo Natsu...Pero..No la he leido completa.

Bueno...Leela- le dijo Dragion para estar informado sobre cuales eran los peligros y condiciones de esta.

Claro...La llevo aqui desde que en tu moustro casi la perdemos...-Dijo Natsu y se saco un papelito de su camiseta... lo desenrollo y lo extendio.

Bueno Dice 2000 Yenes..Por día ...Se necesitan 2 personas para ser guardaespaldas de dos niñas pequeñas...Por una semana...Para aceptar la misión deveran de tener más de 8 años y menos de 11... La estadia en la masion durante la semana...asi mismo...bla..bla ..bla.. No hay mucho que saber...-Dijo Natsu Cansado de leer..sin entender del todo la misión.

Trae aqui Oni-sama ..La leere yo...¿Te parece?- Dijo Dragion con su habitual mirada inocente...Normalmente Natsu sederia sin pensarselo 2 veces pero como recientemente "Fire Ball" no se habia comportado del todo amable con el se lo penso más de una vez..

¡Porfavor!...¿S-siii? ¿Oni-Sama?- Dijo Dragion...

Como puede ser tan...Agh! Mi hermano...Bueno...Mi bipolar hermano..Nunca le podre decir que no-Penso Natsu... (O eso esperaba)- Ok ...Ten- Natsu le extendio la misión a Dragion con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Oni-Sama...Falta monton de contenido y te saltaste algunas palabras...-Dijo Dragion.

Bueno..Etto..Agh ..Tengo Sueño Oni-Chan...- Dijo Natsu Vostesando- Leamosla mañana...

Etto..No Oni-Sama es preciso leerla ahora-Dijo Dragion.

Pero..-Natsu fue interrumpido por Dragion.

Bueno Dice...Se pagaran..2000 Yenes a cada persona..Por día ...Se necesitan 2 personas para ser guardaespaldas de 2 niñas pequeñas Hijas del Dueño de la mansion...Por una semana...Para aceptar la misión deveran de tener más de 8 años y menos de 11... Los costos de los alimentos.. entradas a lugares que las niñas deseen visitar seran asumidos por el Padre de ellas ... Ademas La estadia en la masion durante la semana...asi mismo el vestuario y otras cosas ...Iran por parte del Dueño... Su recompensa se entregara al final de la misión...Y se valuara si se dara una suma mayor...Si es que las Hijas de el propietario estan satisfechas con su ultima semana en ese Reino- Leyó Dragion- La misión es en las afueras del reino de...

* * *

**En las afueras del Reino de la misión...**

Oni-Chan...¿Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunto Natsu.

Sip dice que tiene que ser una Mansión...Dudo mucho que en las afueras de un Reino...se encuentren muchas mansiones Oni-Sama.- Dijo Dragion con la misión en la mano.

Esta bien...-Dijo Natsu en un Puchero- Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que el transporte -Penso Natsu que inmediatamente tubo nauseas.

Oni-Sama.. No es momento para pensar en transporte... Estas.. caminando... Entiéndelo-Dijo Dragion

Ok..Ya-Dijo Natsu Tranquilizándose

Alli esta Oni-Sama- Dijo Dragion.

¡Wow!- Dijo Natsu sin aliento- Esta es..Es...¡La Mansión Heartfilia!

(En esta parte no encontre como describir a la mansión porque no encontré una foto que pudiera ver con claridad...Así que bueno...Gomenasai)

_El portón de la Mansión se abrió automáticamente... Y en ese instante aparecio una sirvienta pelirosada Oji-Azul..._

* * *

**_~ Flash Back ~_**

**_Hace unos dias..._**

Hijas tenemos que Irnos de Este ...Reino...Se que será la tercera vez..Pero...Es necesario qué...-Jude fue interrumpido por Ashley.

Otto-san Aqui estan nuestros amigos..Y etto...Me pondre melancolica-Dijo Ella con carita triste-Y no quiero..Otoooo-sannn.

LUCY ASHLEY HEARTFILIA...He..Heartfilia..Ko..korzen...-Dijo Jude con algo de enojo y algo de tristeza la cual rapidamente se le paso- SABES QUE NO DEBES INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO-Gritó Jude.

Ettoo...-Dijo Lucy-Otto-san...Asusta- Pensó Lucy con miedo algo disimulado.

Oo-otto-san Yoo..Lo siento-Dijo Ashley perpleja por lo que acababa de ocurrir Jude jámas las habia tratado mal, ahora entendia lo que Virgo y Acuario les habian dicho hace ya mucho tiempo...

Bueno Princesas...Como les estaba diciendo mis amores...Tenemos que mudarnos..Para compensarlo contratare a 2 Niños que tengan más o menos su edad para que sean sus acompañantes a todos los lugares que ustedes quieran visitar...También seran sus protectores...Creanme...Disfrutaran mis hermosas Hijas-Dijo Jude en su tono normal-Además no tendran que ir mas a esas molestas clases sobre magia que tanto odiaban-Jude dibujo una sonrisa sarcastica en el rostro-¿O acaso les gustaban esas clases?- Pregunto fingiendo no conocer la respues Jude.

No-_Dijeron al unisolo Lucy y Ashley o más bien mintieron al Unísolo Las clases de magia eran de las pocas clases que recibian que más amaban en el mundo ... Despojarse de ellas seria mas una tortura que una bendición ... Seguro su padre las haría ir a clases de cocina o peor aún a clases de musica clasica ...-_ No es que odiemos la musica pero ... Es que no nos gusta la musica clasica- _Pensaron ambas como si fueran una sola._

Etto...One-Sama... ¿Tienes curiosidad por saber quienes seran nuestros **"Acompañantes"**?-Dijo Lucy.

Ja..Bueno más bien ...Solo me imagino pobre de ellos...Según lei en la compu de Otto-san... Aumentara su recompensa si estamos felices con su presencia..o algo como lo que hacen para que no olvidemos este lugar...-Dijo Ashley.

Etto...One-Sama...¿Cuando fue que tu lo leiste?..No..Me digas ...que entraste sin permiso-Pregunto Lucy un poco preocupada porque descubrieran a Ashley.

Sip...Pero no te preocupes One-Chan...Todo esta bien no me han descubierto..ademas..solo es una leve picardia-Sonrio de forma maliciosa Ashley- Hay muchas más las cuales les aplicaremos a esos **"Acompañantes" **para que de veras no se nos olviden nuestros ultimos días en el reino-Dijo y luego rio Ashley.

Etto...One-Sama a...aveces..Me preocupas-Dijo Lucy con una gotita en la nuca.- Ja...Bueno como tu quieras de todas formas.

~ **_Fin del Flash Back_** ~

**~ Día Actual ~**

**~ General Pov ~**

_Virgo condujo a los "Acompañantes" a una estancia cerca del estudio de Jude para que el les diera unas ultimas indicaciones luego._

Porfavor esperen aquí Caballeros, Llamare al Rey Jude para que los atienda y sepa que estan aquí- Dijo Virgo se disponía a marcharse pero en ese momento entraron Lucy y Ashley.

¡ Virgooo !- Dijo Alegremente Lucy y se lanzo a ella y le dio un abrazo- ¿Donde estabas? Te estabamos Buscando.

E..tto..Lo siento **Hime-Sama**... ¿Es Hora del castigo?- Pregunto Virgo.

Ja..Etto..No Virgo-San...Solo es que queriamos..Verte-Dijo Ashley con una gotita en la nuca, _a Natsu, a Dragion y a Lucy también les cayó una gota en la nuca..._

Bueno Hime´s lo siento pero...Tengo cosas que hacer...Si quieren llamo a Aries ...O a Acuario..- Dijo Virgo sonrientemente.

Etto...Virgo...Quienes son...Los niños esos...- Pregunto Lucy señalando a Natsu y a Dragion.

**Hime-Sama**...Son...Bueno..aunque no esta decidido...son sus "Acompañantes"-Dijo Virgo e hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si Lucy o Ashley decian algo acerca de ello.

...-Lucy no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando a su hermana.

...-Ashley también observo a lucy...-_No te dejes convencer por nada del mundo...Sigue en pie nuestro plan_-Dijo en un susurro Ashley pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Lucy escuchara... Ellas no sabian que Dragion y Natsu podian oirlas desde donde estaban.

_H-hai...One-sama...No hay que ponerselas facil..._-Respondio igualmente de fuerte Lucy...Natsu comprendio a totalidad el mensaje...Dragion...perdio las ultimas palabras ya que se distrajo mirando a una mariposa que estaba en el Jardín...

Bueno Hime´s ...Quedense aquí ...Llamare a el Rey Jude...Para que venga...Luego Aries vendra por ustedes- Dijo Virgo y se dirigio a la salida.

¡Shot..to!-Dijo Lucy pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Virgo se fue inmediatamente.

Asi sin nada que hacer...Los cuatro se quedaron observando detenidamente, durante largo rato...

~ **Lucy Pov** ~

Mmm...Ojala el chico que sea mi guardaespaldas sea el timido, se ve tan dulce y adorable...Aunque, No está de más recalcar que el gemelo es **guapo,** además de serio. Mmm...Pero creo que después de todo el preferiria a mi hermana- Pense y dirigi mi mirada hacia ella- No lo culparia, ella es más valiente que yo -Pensé como primera impresión.

~ **Dragion Pov** ~

Utilizare mi Ootabai Magic, así podre...Así sere capaz...De cuplir mi misión-Pense cerrando mis manos en forma de puño como señal de que mi desición seria irrebatible incluso por mi hermano Natsu-Natsu, ese nombre que comparto con mi hermano, el es más digno de llevarlo que yo-Sacudi la cabeza para alejar esa inseguridad

Ya basta...Tu eres capaz de lo mismo-Pense con la cara entre sería y enojada-Si me toca con la niña de coleta calaberica, no dudare ni un momento en usar mi magia y Sacar Mi "Fire Ball" interno.

~ **Natsu Pov** ~

Mmm...**Que linda** la chica de coleta rosa, claro que bueno...la otra también es bonita, pero ella lo es más por su expresión dulce...**¡Shotto Mateeeeeeeeee!** ¿Que és esto?-Pense sintiendome algo raro e incomodo

Porqueee Porque estoy pensando esto,Yoo, Nunca, me he sentido asi, ni siquiera cuando Lisanna dice que soy el Padre de Happy-Sacudi mi cabeza como para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, pero fue inutil, un **evidente sonrojo** aparecio en la cara de esa "Hermosa" niña- ¿Sera que se dio cuenta que creo que es bonita?. Además, ¿Porqué no puedo concentrarme?-Pensé y volvi a sacudir la cabeza-...Acaso ella, ¿Sonrio?

~ **Lucy Pov** ~

¡Oh!-**Me sonrojo**-¿Enserio? ¡Me esta mirando! ¡Oh, No! ¿Porque?...Que es esto...Yo...Yooo-Pensé confundida

¿Me sonroje? ¡Oh!-**Sonrojo aún mayor**-Nooo...Si me sonroje y me esta mirandooo lo que significa que ha visto mi sonrojoooo KYAAAAAAAAAA- Pensé poniendome las manos en la cara como si estubiera pensando algo serio para alejarme del tema de mi sonrojo, funciono para alejar mi sonrojo pero no para alejar el tema del chico con  
bufanda

**Que Hermosos Ojos**.Son color Verde...Verde Jade..Me mira como de una manera, Dul-Dulce -Pensé e instintivamente sonrei un poco para mis adentros, mi mano ahora se posaba cerca de la boca asi que, no pudo haberla visto ¿O si ?

¡Ya Basta Lucy! - Pénse queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, fue inutil-¿Porque no puedo concentrarme?- Hize mi mayor esfuerzo por estar seria...Y no pensar en ese chico, no lo hubiera logrado si en ese momento mi padre no hubiera intervenido...Seguramente en ese momento seguiria Ida con su Mirada...

~ **Ashley Pov** ~

Que Pateticos...Pensar que Otto-san...Quiere que uno de ellos sea mi guardaespaldas... Yo puedo defenderme mejor sola que con alguno de ellos...¿Que podrían hacer ellos Además de "Hacer mis ultimos dias en el reino "Felices" "?...Además Otto-San no lo sabe pero yo tengo mi magia...Así que..No necesito nada ...El chico que talvez "Podría" "Defenderme" -aunque lo dudo-más de lo que yo me defiendo sola...Seria el chico que Sacude la cabeza, como queriendo olvidar algo que cruzo por su mente...Aunque...Si es de elegir...Le dejo ese chico a Lucy...Despues de todo ella se sonrojo por el-Pensé con una sonrisa dirigida a mi hermana...Se veia mas dulce...si es posible...De por sí mi hermana siempre ha sido asi...-Pensé mientras dirigia mi mirada al otro chico

La verdad el chico de las gafas...Me parece que gana algo de confianza en si mismo...Si tan solo...Tubiera una personalidad atrevida... No... se... Seria.. "**Interesante**"... Con no se...Algo Extremo..que mostrarme...algo emocionante..Bueno despues de todo estan en un gremio...Deben haberle pasado algo emocionante alguna vez en una misión...Despues de todo...Seria lindo ver su lado Atrevido...-Pensé lleve una mano a mi pelo por el lado de atras y dirigi mi mirada a la pared. Había visto a mi hermana sonrojarse de la nada por la mirada de ese niño...  
No queria que me pasara lo mismo...Hubiera seguido viendo a la pared todo el día si fuere necesario pero en ese momento Otto-san entro a la habitación...Así de Facil interrumpio mis locos pensamientos...Se notaba la influencia que Otto-san tenia en mi...Volvi a mi estado...Serio ...Normal...O-di-Odioso...

~ **Dragion Pov** ~

Diriji mi mirada hacia mi hermano Natsu-Etto...¿Estoy mirando mal ? o es que mi hermano...¿Cree que la chica de coleta rosa..Es atractiva ?...Bueno mirandolo de esa manera...La chica blusa Negra...Tambien es **muy bonita**..De hecho es **tan misteriosa**-Pensé sin poder evitar **un sonrojo menor** que al cabo de segundos se me quito

Luego de que mi sonrojo perdiera lugar dirigi de nuevo mi mirada a esa chica-La mirada de esa chica es...Muy analitica...Desearia que me tocara con ella..De hecho incluso si no es asi...Debo sacar mi yo interno "Fire Ball"...Debo por lo menos mostrarme un poco seguro de mi mismo delante...De ella-Pensé sacando mi Fire Ball  
interno.

Ja..bueno mi personalidad sin necesidad de carro salio..**Esa chica...Es capaz** de lograr que yo sea quien verdaderamente soy..**.Es tan hermosa.**.-Pensé sin poder detenerme-Etto...¿Porque ve a la pared?-Pense con el seño fruncido-Pff deseguro la pared es mas interesante que yo..Jjajajajaj porfavor como si eso fuera posible..es posible si soy Dragion simple ...Pero Natsu Dragion Dragneel- El Fire Ball no es posible que sea aburrido...Jajajaj-Pense ya sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mi personalidad hubiera seguido al descubierto si el dueño de la casa no hubiera entrado...Seguro soy capaz de llegar más lejos en demostrarme solo es cuestion de practica con esa niña...y en eso mi Fire ball interno... desaparecio.

* * *

~** General Pov** ~

Jude entro en la estancia.

Bueno veo que conocieron a mis hijas-Dijo Jude de manera feliz y sonriente.

Pero antes de decidir si les dare la misión o no tengo que hablar con ustedes de otras condiciones del contrato-Dijo Jude en tono más serio-No crean que por ser jovencitos los tratare como pequeños, Tendrán talvez menor edad , pero Son Hombres así que tienen el mismo Trató -Dijo Severamente y luego se dirigio a sus hijas- Princesas...Vayan mientras su padre habla con sus futuros guardaespaldas.

Lucy y Ashley salieron acompañadas por Aries.

Bueno Niñas quedense aqui voy y les traigo jugo. ¿Quieren?-Pregunto Aries la nueva mucama.

Si porfavor-Dijo Lucy todavia un poco sonrojada.

Yo tambien quiero...Gracias Aries-Dijo Ashley pensativa...Sonrió picaramente y Dijo- Y podria traernos sandwiches también porfavor Aries-Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y con cara de berrinche.

Es muy tarde para eso...-Dijo Aries pero al ver la cara de Ashley de puchero se rindio-Bien...Le dire a Taurus que les prepare los sandwiches.

¿Porqué el ? No es por nada pero quiero que los prepares tuu...¿Siii?-Dijo Ashley-Necesito mantener a Aries ocupada-Pensó Ashley.

H-hai Princesa...Mantengase aqui ¿esta bien?-Pregunto Aries.

Ashley solo asintio mientras Lucy Respondio con un tono suave "_Gracias_"

Cuando Aries salio de la habitación Ashley se dispuso a Darle instrucciones a Lucy de como escucharian lo que Jude les decia a los **" Nuevos Guardaespaldas "** o **" Intento de Valentia "** como los apodo rapidamente Ashley.

Ok ...Entiendo...Hay que darnos prisa-Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa Picara y feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Bueno saben todo lo que tiene que hacer...Son de un gremio..Y espero que les hayan enseñado la responsabilidad-Dijo Jude.

¡Ah! y una ultima cosa...no toquen a mis princesas-Dijo en tono serio Jude- No se les ocurra enamorarse de ellas...De por si sera dificil que abandonen este lugar... No les den una razon más para quedarse...Porque seuramente lo haran y les acabo de explicar porque nos vamos. Solo hagan lo que les pido y no pasara nada... y está mision sera un bonito recuerdo-Dijo Finalmente.

_Natsu deseaba decirle que no se enamoraria...que eso no era para el..pero se lo guardo para si...Sabia que si le tocaba con la chica coleta rosa...Seria un gran reto no quedar enbobado mirandola...asi que solo asintio sin muchas ganas._

_Dragion sin embargo...simplemente asintio..Esperaba que con la chica blusa negra no tuviera ese problema...Además su doble personalidad de seguro no atraeria la atención de ella._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

Mmm Lucy...Quizás debamos agregar un plan más a nuestra lista-Dijo Ashley ya de regreso en el lugar que Aries las había dejado.

Mmm Si One-sama... ¿Cuál?- Pregunto Lucy.

Hay que...hacer que las manzanas...Sean color rojo y no amario- Dijo Ashley.

Etto...Ashley...One-Sama...No te comprendo-Dijo Lucy con una gotita en la nuca.

Hay que hacer que las manzanas...Sean color Rojo y no verdes...-Dijo de nuevo Ashley- ¡Hay One-Chan!...Las manzanas somos nosotras y los **"Intento de Valentia" **...Nosotras somos las Rojas. porque sabemos comportarnos mal-Dijo Ashley guiñándole un ojo a Lucy- Y ellos verdes porque no han pasado de santos que se comportan como los adultos les dicen que lo hagan

¡Oh!- Pudiste dejar todo eso de las manzanas y decirlo de una sola vez-Dijo Lucy en un puchero.

Ok...ok..Gomenasai pero...Bueno...¿Te parece la idea?-Pregunto Ashley.

Hai...Tengo una idea...si te parece la aplico a mi **"Nuevo Guardaespaldas"**- Dijo Lucy Sonriente

ok...Esta bien eso de probar diferentes metodos...Alguno tiene que servir-Dijo Ashley guiñándole un ojo a su hermana-Esos **"Intento de valentia" **No saben como somos...-Dijo Ashley con una sonrisa malévola y victoriosa.

Ok...One-Sama-Dijo Lucy Finalmente.

_En esos momento Jude llego hacia donde estaban Lucy y Ashley._

Princesas... Vístanse ... Iran de paseo-Dijo Sonriendo Jude.

H..Ha.i...O-tto-San-Dijo Ashley con un poco de miedo.

Etto...Esta bien Otto-san-Dijo Lucy-One-Sama...¿Aun le tienes miedo por lo que paso verdad?-Dijo Lucy casi en un susurro.

¡E-eh!..Lo siento One-Chan...No escuche...muy bien..pero no te preocupes estoy bien...-Dijo Ashley.

...-Lucy guardo silencio.

¡Shotto-Mate!- Dijo Jude- No les he dicho quien sera su acompañante.

Hai-Otto-San...Lo sentimos..No nos percatamos-Dijo Lucy armandose de valor al recordar como Jude las habia tratado aquella vez.

...-Natsu y Dragion se quedaron estaticos...Pensando acerca de lo que habian escuchado recientemente

¿Cómo es posible que alguien le tenga miedo a su padre?-Pensó Natsu.

Algo les han hecho-Pensó Dragion.

Bueno entonces las cosas que daran así-Dijo Jude - Igneel...Da un paso al frente.

Natsu al oir ese nombre puso los ojos en blanco, pero dio el paso al frente. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Tu sera el acompañante de mi querida princesa...Lucky- Dijo Jude.

¿Lucky? cómo la suerte-Pensó Natsu.

Lucy al oir eso supuso que cambio los nombres por los que los demas conocian a los 4 para que fuera mas dificil el hecho de encontrarse en caso que se enamoraran..

Lucky...-Dijo Jude.

H-Hai...Otto-san-Dijo Lucy y dio un paso al frente.

Bueno y tu Natsu...Cuidaras a mi hija...Lucy-Dijo Jude.

¿N..Natsu?-Dijo Dragion- Mmm..H-Hai..Dejemelo a Mí...-Continuo Dragion.

Lucy...-Dijo Jude.

Ella queria decirle que la llamara Ashley pero no era capaz de contradecirlo...No si lo tenia enfrente...Desde aquel día...-H..Hai Otto-San.

...-Lucy sabia el miedo que a Ashley le producia su padre...para ella era lo mismo.

One-Chan...Vamos a vestirnos-Dijo Ashley.

Lucy asintio solamente.

¡Ah!.. Otto-San... ¿A donde iremos?- Pregunto Ashley.

Es sorpresa ¿porque?- Pregunto Jude.

Mmm..Nada..solo era para elegir que ponerme-Dijo Ashley ya un poco calmada.

Pues...Solo te puedo decir que lleves una mochila con ropa Lucy...La necesitaras-Dijo Dragion con una aparente aparición de **"Fire Ball" **Ya que su tono fue retorico.

_Ashley lo noto..Pero hizo caso omiso de este...Y subio las escaleras-__Lucy Hizo lo mismo._

~ **Natsu Pov **~

Esperamos junto con mi hermano por una hora cuando finalmente bajaron Lucky y Lucy... Rapidamente diriji mi mirada a Lucky...Se veía muy...Muy..**Hermosa**...

_~Continuara~_

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustase este capitulo aunque un poco largo segun yo ademas que me tarde un monton en escribirlo ¬¬'

Gomenasai tal vez hubiera sido mejor cortarlo pero mi imaginacion no me dejo...y bueno ..todavia falta pulir mis ideas para las cosas que pasaran en 7 dias de mision ademas de las travesuras de esas niñas (|-.-)/ LOL estoy tan feliz...Aunque tardare en escribir la conti...

Se despide Ivvy- chan ... Por favor dejen sus criticas y sugerencias...

Vocabulario :

**Ootobai : Moto**

**Takibi : Fogata.**

**¡JIDOSHA!: Automovil.**

**Otto-San: "Padre" o "Papá****"**

**Hime-Sama: "Princesa"**

**Shotto Matte: "¡Espera! o ¡Esperame!"**

**Idioma usado por natsu : Invencion de la autora..que ..bueno no encontraba la forma de hacer que natsu hablase de una forma como a punto de vomitar... **


	6. La Misión Parte 2 : La Promesa

Hola! Minna...Perdón la Tardanza El Trabajo de expotecnia no me deja respirar y por eso casi no tenia inspiración pero regrese y aunque me tarde les traje este cap algo largo...

Primero: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran mangaka y maestro de tramas de historia_** "MASHIMA-SENSEI"**_

Lo unico que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...Y las magias de Lucy, Ashley, Dragion, Natsu (Esas son invento mio por la personalidad)

Aclaraciones...Un querida amiga me pregunto o me recalmo ¬¬' ...¿CUANDO APARECERAN LOS DEMÁS DEL GREMIO?...Y bueno apareceran calmense..solo es cuestion que termine el lio de la infancia xD

Sin mas que decir les dejo el cap 6

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**La Misión Parte 2 : _" La Promesa"_**

~ **Natsu Pov **~

Esperamos junto con mi hermano por una hora cuando finalmente bajaron Lucky y Lucy... Rapidamente diriji mi mirada a Lucky...Se veía muy...Muy.._**Hermosa**_...

~ **Dragion Pov **~

Bajo Lucky...Luego Bajo Lucy se veia muy diferente vestida de esa manera, con un vestido muy _**hermoso**_.Ella en si era hermosa, aunque el vestido la hacia ver más femenina, pero sin duda era ella..Su personalidad no habia cambiado en absoluto.

**~General Pov~**

Lucy y Ashley bajaron de las escaleras ya con otra ropa pero aun con sus gustos de vestidos respectivamente que las diferenciaban claramente.

Lucy usaba un vestido de poliester de tirantes rosado cuello en L,El vestido era totalmente rosado en un tono suave,No tenia ninguna decoración excepto un forro rosado salmón tranparente, y en la cintura poseia una hermosa chonga rosada Fucsia. Llevaba puestos unos tenis rosados y calcetas blancas, su pelo liso estaba suelto y llevaba un diadema color fucsia. lo llevabasemi-largo y estaba dividido en capas.

Mientras que Ashley utilizaba un vestido de poliester sin mangas y de cuello en U _(Cuello en forma de U o como es más conocido cuello redondo)_, El vestido en su totalidad era color Café oscuro pero le adornaba justo en la cintura una cinta color blanco con una flor color crema que en medio poseía una flor de cuatro pétalos de color café y así mismo hojas de ese color. Más abajo en el vestido se encontraba una decoración de 3 pétalos color crema como si estos estubieran cayendo de la rosa.

Llevaba tenis color blanco sin calcetas.Y su pelo estaba suelto el de ella era un poco más largo que el de Lucy además era ondulado. Ese detalle la hacia ver más hermosa de lo que era ya que las ondas de su cabello caían como una cascada en su espalda, sin ninguna cola o diadema.

**¡Hime´s! Que lindas estan...Ustedes solas se arreglaron de esa manera**-Pregunto Virgo mientras les colocaba una mochilla de viajeras en sus espaldas.

**¡Hai! Virgo-san Y elegimos nuestros vestidos solitas**-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

**¡Excelente elección!**-Dijo Jude.

**Bueno si...claro...Porque dijiste vestidos esta era mi mejor opción**-Murmuro a regañadientes Ashley.

**¿Decias algo ¡LUCy!?**-Pregunto Jude con un tono que demostraba que si no se ahorraba sus comentarios le iba a ir mal.

Lucy se estremecio al oir la forma de hablar de su padre pero fingió que nada había pasado.

**Nop...Nada Otto-san...Solo murmuraba acerca de que si me hubiera visto mejor si no usara este vestido**-Mintio Ashley.

**Pff...Claro...como si te interesara usar vestido...Te conosco hija mía no eres de esas...Ni Lucy es asi**.-Jude comentio un grave...error.. desenmascaro el nombre de Lucky Lucy...Ante los dragneel y desesperado dijo-**Quiero decir..Ni Lucky es asi de interesada por la moda..jajaja**-rio falsamente.

**...**-Los Dragneel solo se miraron y como si pudieran hablar telepaticamente tomaron una desición-**Si el señor no nos dice todo ...Lo averiguaremos con ellas.**

**...**-Lucy supo que era la oportunidad que esperaban para empezar la fase 1 de su plan.

**Otto-san...No se porque nos llamas de esa manera**-Dijo Lucy con carita inocente-**Sabes que no nos gustan esos nombres...Y justamente esos son los que le dices a nuestros "Nuevos Guardaespaldas"**-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono burlón hacia su padre.

**-.- Exacto..Otto-San...Sabes que nuestros nombres son diferentes además si tanta confianza les tienes de dejarnos a su cargo deberias de decirles por lo menos nuestros nombres completos**.-Dijo Ashley por fin.

Jude se quedo estatico-**No puedo reprenderlas delante de ellos..Sino se lo podrian contar a un adulto y ...Adios planes para estas 2 niñas**-Pensó-**Si ellas no dan tantos problemas tal vez las perdone...Veremos como van las cosas.**

**Señor Jude...SU JUNTA empieza en 10 minutos tiene que alistarse-**Dijeron Capricornio y Taurus que vestían un elegante traje.

**Bueno...Me tengo que ir ..POR-TEN-SE-BI-EN-NI-ÑAS-QUIE-REN** -Dijo Jude recalcando cada palabra haciendo énfasis para que entendieran que si no lo hacían les iba a ir mal-**Taurus escolta a los jovenes a la salida.**

Lucy sintio miedo, pero Ashley no..Ella no era de esas que sentía miedo por una amenaza..Las unicas que le daban algo de miedo eran las de su padre..Pero por el momento no hacian efecto en ella debido a que comprobo que si los Dragneel estaban presentes no iba a hacerles nada.

**LUCYY´S-SAMA´S Se ven muy bien. sus pequeños cuerpos y esos vestidos las hacen mas hermosas de lo que son...son bonitas..**-Dijo Taurus con corazones rosados en los ojos.-**Lastima que no disfrutare de sus bellezas por 3 días.**

A Natsu y a Dragion les cayo una gota por la nuca. A Lucy y a Ashley también pero jeje no tubieron tanta paciencia como ellos.

**¡PERVERTIDO!**-Grito Lucy y le lanzo flechas con su **"Star Wish"**

**¡TAURUS!**-Grito Ashley enojada pero no fue necesaria el uso de su magia pues Taurus la habia experimentado previamente y decidio alejarse.

**Jajaja miedoso de lo que unas niñas pueden hacer-**Río Natsu.

**Jajaj...Etto..Si Creo**-Dijo algo miedoso Dragión.

Lucy y Ashley Arquearon una ceja.

**Que intentas decirnos chico cabeza de algodón-**Dijo Lucy enojada.

A Ashley se le resbalo una gotita de sudor en la nuca-**Otro insulto no se te ocurrio**-Dijo Ashley en voz baja cosa que oyeron los dragneel pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

**Ese comentario viene de la chica que al parecer ama mi color de pelo**-Dijo Natsu de forma arrogante y con una sonrisa de pelea en su rostro-**¡Oh si! Veamos si además de hermosa es buena peliando**-Pensó Natsu e involuntariamente su sonrisa se ensancho más.

**Acaso quieres pelea**-Dijo Lucy con una venita en la sien-**Este chico podra ser algo guapo pero es demasiado molesto**-Pensó Lucy y cerro su mano en puños.

**¡No Lucy!...Tu _"Intento de valentia espaldas"_ Solo te quiere provocar One-Chan**-Dijo Ashley sonriendole a Lucy y le susurro**-El plan..No olvides El Plan.**..

**Acaso ¿¡LE DIJISTE A ONE-SAMA INTENTO DE VALENTIA !?**-Preguntó Dragion enojado sacando lo más que pudo su _**"FireBall"** _interno-**Si la provoco y me provoca podre salir más amenudo en esta misión**-Pensó _**Fireball al 100%.**_

**No...No se lo dije a tu hermano**-Le dijo Ashley tratando de no enojarse con Dragion.

**Se los dijo a los 2**-Sonrió Lucy al hablar-**Puesto que para nosotras eso son.**

**¿Asi que para las Rubiesitas somos un intento de valentía?**-Pregunto ironicamente Natsu-**Jajja Escuchaste Dragion.**

**¿Dragion? ¿Que no era Natsu ?**-Pregunto Ashley.

**One-Sama..Creo que asi como a nosotras nos dijo el nombre por el que no nos conocen con ellos fue igual**-Dijo Lucy.

**Bueno No son tontas las rubias One-Sama**-Dijo "FireBall".

**Jajaj buena esa _"Fire..."_-**Rió Natsu.

**¿Entonces si quieren pelea?**-Pregunto Ashley con una venita en la sien...Llegó a su tope no podia aguantarse las ganas de peliar y era conocido que se enojaba facilmente..Había soportado demasiado a los hermanos Dragneel pero eso acabaria en ese instante.

**No..**-Dijo simplemente Fire...-**Pero ustedes empezaron con los apodos...Solo me puse a su nivel**-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

**Bueno...Ya hablando sin ...Bueno sin ganas de pelear entre nosotros -.- ¿Comó se llaman?**-Pregunto Natsu dejando a un lado sus ganas de empezar una pelea.

**MM no creo que importe...Mejor vamos a donde deviamos de ir**-Dijo Lucy fríamente.

**Etto..¿Estan enojadas por lo de rubiesitas..y eso ?**-Pregunto Dragion (El normal xD)

**Solo...vamonos**-Dijo Ashley con simpleza.

**Mmm One-Sama...Tomamos el mismo camino..¿O ?**-Al oir la idea de Dragion, Natsu se asusto.

**Mmm no..Etto..Lucky...Vamonos...**-Sin darle tiempo a la rubia para responder se la llevo agarrandola de la mano.

Acción que formo un leve sonrojo en la cara de Lucy.

**Etto...Chico..Igneel...¡Espera!**-Dijo Lucy con la respiración entre cortada de lo cansada que estaba.

**¿Que pasa? ¿No puedes seguirme el ritmo o que?**-Pregunto Natsu aun con la idea de querer ver cuan buena era peleando.

**~Natsu Pov **~

**Mmm One-Sama...Tomamos el mismo camino..¿O ?-**Dijo mi hermano ...Se que practicamente me estaba diciendo que lo ayudara...Pero el hecho de pensar que si fuera con el estaria en un transporte hizo que me alejara Rapido.

**Mmm no..Etto..Lucky...Vamonos...-**Cogi de la mano a la chica lucky...Tenía que ir lo más lejos posible de Dragion...O Adios...Fuerza y valentia frente a ellas.

**Parece que apesar de que hace poco estaba enojada...Aún puedo hacer que se sonroje..._Se ve tan linda_**-Pensé y sonrei para mis adentros.

**Etto...Chico..Igneel...¡Espera!**-Dijo ella cansada de "tanto" correr...

**¿TANTO?**-Apenas si corrimos 3 minutos sin detenernos...**¡que devil!**-Pensé y se me ocurrio una idea.

**¿Que pasa? ¿No puedes seguirme el ritmo o que?**-Pregunté queria que peleara conmigo y sabia que la unica forma de que eso pasara seria provocandola tal y como antes-**Soy un loco..Lo se pero enserio quiero verla que tan buena es peleando...Tal vez no me gane pero quiero que lo intente**-Pensé e involuntariamente sonrei como bobo.

**¡E-Eh! ¡No es...POR ESO!**-Dijo en un puchero.-**Es..que ando con vestido y creeme no es facil correr sin que el vestido...pues...se levante mucho...ademas no es tan largo aunque debo admitir que esta algo..algo largo.**

**¿Algo largo?**-Dije sinicamente-**Largo que te llega hasta las rodillas**-Reí mentalmente.

**Pff..Callate**-Dijo En un Puchero mucho más hermoso que el anterior.

**¡Dios!, cuanto cambio cuando estoy a su lado...Sinceramente...Me atrae**.-Pensé sonriendo.

**Ja..¿Qué pasa? no te pondrias así si lo que digo no fuera verdad.**-Dije tratando de provocarla Nuevamente.

Ella ignoro mi pregunta y dijo-**Etto...Chico Igneel...¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**-Dijo Lucky..Cosa que llamó mi atenció al ver que no contestaba dirigio su mirada a mi-**Amm ¿Igneel?**-Dijo ella con una carita dulce y tierna, a la vez confundida y analitica.

**H-hai... ..Lo que gustes**-Dije entrecortado..No se si sonrojado pero senti mi cara arder y no presisamente por culpa de mi **"Fire Magic"**.

Ella me sonrio muy calidamente...Se sonrojo-**Me emocione**-Pero rapidamente desvanecio su sonrojo-**Lo que..Extañamente me decepciono.**

**Eto..¿Qué les dijo Otto-san?**-Dijo con una mirada seria y algo de tristesa y miedo, no se que me paso pero senti una necesidad de abrazarla ...quería que sonriera como sonrio al abrasar a su _amiga/empleada_.

**pues...bueno..Nos conto que..se iban del Reino..Y nos dijo bueno..que las protegieramos**-Dije tratando de omitir el Hecho que un Psicopata queria capturarlas al tener una magia que no entendi...Que era muy poderosa.

**Solo..¿SOLO eso?**-Pregunto levantando una ceja y con algo de decepcion al hablar.

**Sabes...Pense**-Ella entrecerro la mano en un puño, su expresión cambio...Y me miro enfandada-**Eres un _¡IDIOTA!_**-Dijo y corrio...Corrio lejos de Mí.

**¡OH, NO RAYOS!**-Pensé-Me levante algo despacio para analizar la situación lo importante es ver si no ha dejado algo, alguna pertenencia.

¿Porque no me preocupaba que ella corriera?, Pues Yo usaba Fuego como magia principal...Pero mi magia, no solo se centraba en el fuego sino tambien otras magias, ademas de poder correr más rapido de lo que los magos o humanos normales lo hacen, oir a largas distancias, percibir los olores desde lejos...En fin Muchas cosas.

Al buscar encontre..Su mochila-_**¡Baka!**_-gruñi suave-**Luego decia que yo era el Idiota...Más idiota ella dejando su mochila y correr, Si yo no la busco la hubiera perdido.**

**Agh! Lo que más odiaba era preocuparme de cualquier detalle**-Pensé- abanze y olfateé el aire para captar su escencia.

Corrí hacia donde se desprendia su y corri-**¡Baka se dirige hacia el Río!**-Dije y corri sintiendo cada vez más fuerte su olor.

**~Lucy Pov **~

Me sonroje levente por la respuesta de el pero recorde que eso no era parte de mi _**plan A**_-**Eto..¿Qué les dijo Otto-san?**-Dije con una mirada seria y el tubo 3 reacciones diferentes a la ves, Una sorprendida otra pensativa y la ultima...**¿Noo estoy viendo mal?**-Me pregunte mentalemente-**No definitivamente no me mira con protección.**

**pues...bueno..Nos conto que..se iban del Reino..Y nos dijo bueno..que las protegieramos**-Mintió- Estaba tratando de omitir cosas cada vez que tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

**Solo..¿SOLO eso?**-Pregunte tratando de darle otra oportunidad y levantando una ceja, totalmente decepcionada con el...Pensé que...Qué...¡Agh!-**Ahora tendría que usar mi** _**plan B**_

**Sabes...Pense**-entrecerre mi mano en un puño, Lo mire enfadada...Me había mentido-**Eres un _¡IDIOTA!_**-Dije y corri lejos..Si algo había que no podía soportar ...Era el hecho de que me dijeran mentiras...Y el Lo habia hecho.

Corri siguiendo mi plan..aunque no estaba muy segura si seguia bien el camino.-Y pensar que..Pensar que yo...que..yo-**¡Para Lucy!**-Pensé.

Me enoje con el mucho más ademas de decepcionarme pero eso no hizo que me detubiera al contrarió corri mucho más rapido y con todas mis fuerzas, no iba a parar hasta llegar al Río.

Ya no me importaba en absoluto si por correr de esa manera mi falda se levantaba. Correria hasta que mis fuerzas se agotaran..Quería alejarme totalmente de ese chico..El..Me mintio..Algo que no me gusto...Nunca me ha gustado. Después de todo el tiene la obligación de buscarme asi que en algo tiene que funcionar por lo menos el _**plan B**._

Corrí pero me canse...me pare un momento para pensar, ¿Comó implementar mi plan en el río?-

**¡Oh! no me perdi**-Rapidamente busque mi mochila-**¿Y mi mochila?¡Rayos la deje junto al algodón!**-Pensé-**Estoy perdida...siento olor a humedad pero...Pero no se en que dirección ir para llegar al río.**

Me sente...Tenía que recorde un dato importante-**Ig...neel ¬¬'...El deseguro me esta buscando...Para asegurar su misión**-Pensé, no pude explicarme porque me senti decepcionada al pensar que el solo lo hacia porque era su misión-**¿Qué más da...? Todos son iguales...No puedo esperar nada de nadie.**

Me pare y justo cuando me iba escuche un ruido-**Mmm ¿Sera el Algodón?**-Me pregunte mentalmente-**¡¿Igneel?!**-Pregunte obtuve respuesta...Esperen si obtuve pero no la escuche bien, era tan confusa, así que me quede inmovil esperando escuchar otro sonido-**_Gravé error_.**

**¡GRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSS!**-Escuche el sonido de un Oso.

**¡UN OSO!**-Pensé asustada, pero estaba estatica..no me movia, Intente correr pero no podia lo más que logre hacer fue dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atras. Me hubiera gustado seguir, pero...-**OH NO**-Dije...Si claro me habia perdido totalmente... Y si sentia olor a humedad era porque habia un precipio el cual al final caia en el río.

**¡GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**-Escuche más fuerte.

**¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**-Grite totalmente asustada-**Esto no estaba en mis planes**-pensé.

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**-Grite esta vez con mucha más fuerza y con mucha más duración.**_Sin duda no podia hacer nada:  
__Si Salto...me muero en el río.  
__Si me quedo aquí...El oso me come.__Trague en seco..Y recorde..mi magía._**

**OH mi Magia**-Dije entre aliviada y asustada.-**Pero que puedo desear...No tengo mucho que desear...No domino muchas cosas.  
**

**Todo esta perdido**-susurré dandome por vencida me deje caer en mis rodillas, cerré mis ojos y espere que el oso me atacará.

**~Natsu Pov **~

**¡GRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSS!**-Escuche un sonido a lo lejos.

**No puede ser...PORFAVOR NO**-Pedi en mi mente- era un oso que sentia que su territorio estaba siendo invadido- **Es...Lucky..No es...Ella..PORFAVOR QUE NO SEA ELLA-**Pensé y Sin pensarlo 2 veces me desvie de mi camino y corri hacia el ruido de ese oso.

**OH NO**-Escuche a lo lejos...**Esa..¡BAKA!...Enserio que no tiene REMEDIO**-Me grite mentalmente.

**¡GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**-Alli estaba el oso..de nuevo, pero todavia no estaba seguro que la chica que estaba atacando fuera Lucky, pero aunque no lo fuera mi deber como Habitante de Fairy Tail, era ayudar a quien podia..O algo asi..Me distraje cuando Makarov empezo a hablar eso.

**¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**-Grito una chica...

**Esa solo puede ser Lucky**-Me dije a mi mismo-**LUCKY YA VOY** no me escucho..yo lo se no tiene mi oido ademas estaba todavia muy lejos, me maldije por no haberla detenido antes de que esto hubiera pasado.

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**-Grito mucho mas desesperada...No se como pero algo en mi interior se rompio al pensar que talvez,No llegaria a Lucky a tiempo.

Corri aun más rapido..NO IBA A PARAR...-**NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO**-Me dije a mi mismo y corri más rapido.

**Todo esta perdido**-susurro Lucy antes de llegar a ella y se dejo caer de rodillas, cerro los ojos como dispuesta a que no hubiera salvación.

**¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A LUCKY MALDITO OSO!**-Grite enojado y envolvi mi puño en llamas.

**Ig..Neel..**-Lucky abrio los ojos y me miro feliz, al parecer el enojo que tenia conmigo habia desaparecido.

**Es mi oportunidad**-Pensé.

**¡GRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**-Grito ese oso...Al parecer no me las queria poner facil.

**¡Jajaj con que a esto se referia el Abuelo al decir que era peligroso!**-Me rei.

**Chico..Algodón...Etto..Ten cuidado**-Me dijo Lucky con una mirada de preocupación.

**No te preocupes..Lucky...**-Le sonrei y luego me dirigi a atacar el oso.

Envolvi mi cuerpo en llamas. Y utilice mi tecnica sencilla pero la unica que dominaba perfectamente.

**_Kyōryokuna honō no kikku -_**Grite y el oso salio Gravemente herido **-.- Pero...**_**AY SI soy un** IDIOTA...-_

**Rayos me impulse demasiado**-Pensé y me sostube sobre la punta de mis mantube el equilibrio pero mi feo pie se deslizo.

Lucky me agarro la mano con un sonrojo, pense que estaba ..Lucky también dio un mal paso** -.- **Y esta vez empesamos a caer lo dos...Yo al ver esto la abraze para amortiguar su caida. Y cual fue mi sorpresa.

Lucky empezo a brillar y luego dijo-**"STAR WISH" _Pinku_ kotton.  
**Caímos en algo suave. En algodón...Y..ROSA-Sonreí por el color. Estaba tan agotado asi que solo cerre mis ojos y la oscuridad los invadio.

**IGNEEL..IGNEEL..ESCUCHAME**-Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de perder la razón.

* * *

**~General Pov~**

Era de noche y casualmente Natsu sentia un peso extra encima de el . Era Lucy. estaba dormida justo en la posición que aterrizaron en el trato de levantarse sin despertarla pero fue totalmente imposible, ya que ella es de sueño fragil.

**A..Chico...Intento de valentia espaldas...Ya despertaste ...**-Dijo Lucy adormilada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Ja ...Si quien habla...¡Chica Baka!**-Dijo Natsu siguiendole la jugada.

Lucy bufó- **Bah..Quién te dio derecho de decirme así ¿Algodón?**

**¡No soy ningún Chico ALGODÓOON! Algodón es lo que tenemos debajo nuestro**-Dijo Natsu un poco enojado.

**Te equivocas chico Inten..Agh Muy largo..Y tengo sueño..Ya dejemos de pelear y durmamos ¿siii?**-Dijo Lucy de manera inocente.

**mmm Lucky**-Natsu no obtuvo respuesta-**LUCKY**-Dijo con tono más fuerte pero no tan alto.

**mmm...Que..Quieres Igneel**-Lucy abrio los ojos y se los froto.

**Se puede saber entonces sobre que es lo que estamos**-Pregunto Natsu.

**Y por eso me despiertas...Estamos en una cueva...sobre sabanas...¿Ya?**-Pregunto Lucy.

**Mmm ¿Me puedes decir que paso?**-Pregunto Natsu.

**Bueno...Desde que parte no te acuerdas**-Pregunto Lucy-**Adiós planes, de hecho adiós planes desde lo del oso**-Pensó Lucy.-**Se lo dejare a One-Sama.**

**Desde ...que dijiste..Mi Nombre 2 veces y pediste que te escuchara**-Dijo Natsu con una amplia sonrisa.

Lucy Bufó-**Quieres que te cuente lo que paso durante 3 días y 3 noches...Realmente no paso mucho asi que..YA dejame dormir o no podre...**-Dijo Lucy Inflando sus cachetes.

**¡Shotto Mate!**- Dijo alarmado Natsu- **¿3 Días y 3 Noches? Pero...¿comó fue que..**-Fue interrumpido por Lucy.

**Igneel**-Dijo en un tono serio-**ME PUEDES DEJAR DORMIR ... NO PUDE HACERLO POR 3 NOCHES...DEBIDO A TUS ORRIBLES GOLPES QUE ME DABAS CUANDO DORMIAS... Y NO PUDE IRME A OTRO LUGAR POR 3 RAZONES.**

**1) TU ESTAS SOBRE MI HERMOSA SABANA DE LA SIRENITA Y NO LA DEJARE A MERCED DE UN AGH..NI SE COMO LLAMARTE...  
****2) EL FUEGO ESTA CERCA DE TI..Y POR EL MOMENTO NO PUEDO USAR MAGIA... 3) ...Pues..Etto..Yo...**-Lucy no pudo terminar

**¿Tienes miedo?**-Preguntó Natsu.

**NO LO DIGAS TAN ASI...Y no te burles**-Bufó Lucy.

**No me estoy burlando, Yo solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta.**-Dijo Natsu mirando a otra parte.

**Bueno..pero..Es que no es tan asi..Yo...si bien no he dormido tan bien estas noches..etto..Pues..Yo e sentido paz.**-Dijo Lucy.

**¿Que?**-Pregunto Natsu-**¿Podrias decirme exactamente a que te refieres Lucky?**

**Pues..Veras...Cuando yo tenia 5 años no se exactamente que fue lo que paso solo se que mi papá les dio instrucciones a Acuario, Virgo y Capricornio de que a mi mamá, Ashley y a mi nos sacaran de la mansión por una salida que solo los de alto rango conocian**.-Lucy hizo una pausa para que Natsu asimilara la información.

**Mmm..Continua**-Dijo Natsu.

**Pues cuando ibamos a entrar al coche un maleante agarro a mi mamá, no se exactamente que fue lo que paso, pero se que ese hombre mato a mi mamá frente a mi,y a Ashley, en ese entonces ninguna de nosotras comprendia**A-Dijo Lucy, una lagrima se asoma por su ojo.

**Ashley penso que estaba durmiendo, Virgo la convencio que nos alejaramos...Yo no le hize caso y fui hacia donde estaba mi madre... Había un charco de sangre y..y.. Comprendi..no se de que manera que mi madre estaba muerta...Y..Pues...Luego me alejaron alli, desde entonces...Mi relacion con mi padre ha ido cada vez de peor manera... Y por eso el nunca se ha enterado verdaderamente de lo que me pasa.**

**Mi hermana tampoco puesto que tiene muchas cosas por las que preocuparse y yo..No la ayudo mucho apesar de todo**-Dijo Lucy Sollozando- **Y pues...Yo normalmente tengo pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi madre o incluso sobre mis posibles muertes. Pero..Bueno desde hace 3 días que no las tengo**-Dijo Sonrojada.

**¿Enton..ces?...Te ayuda mi compañia**-Pregunto Natsu.

**Bueno no se si sea eso..pero si se que estos dias no he sentido miedo de morirme...O que me ataquen..o que muera denuevo mi madre delante de mis ojos. Yo he sentido...pazcontigo**-Dijo Lucy muy suave.

**¿Ah?**-Pregunto Natsu.

**No me hagas decirlo de nuevo**- Bufó Lucy.

**No te escuche...**-Mintió Natsu.

**SI TE PONES EN PLAN DE MENTIR YO ME MARCHO**-Dijo Lucy Enojada y con una venita en la sien. pero Natsu la detubo.

**Ig..igneel...**-Dijo Lucy.

**¿Me dejas de llamar Igneel porfavor...Lucky? Igneel es el nombre de mi padre... Además, Me conocen como Natsu**-Dijo Esté con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**H-Hai...Nat..Natsu**-Dijo Lucy-**¿También podrias llamarme de otra manera? Lucky es mi primer nombre pero me gusta más Lucy ademas es por el cual todos incluyendo mi hermana me conocen**.-Lucy sonrio de igual manera.

**¡¿Luigi?!**-Pregunto Natsu con ganas de fastidiar.

**NO...¡BAKA!**-Dijo Lucy-**LUCYYY... L-U-C-Y**.

**Jajajaajaj**-Rió Natsu.

**De qué te riés Natsuu...**-pregunto Lucy.

**Jajaja lo siento Lucy..Pero deverías Ver tu cara...jajajaj**-Río más fuerte Natsu.

¬¬'- **¡Baka!..**-Dijo Lucy.

**Bueno Luce...Cual es tu magia**- Dijo Natsu.

**¡¿AH?!**- Pregunto Lucy- **Espera...¿Desde cuando te he permitido que me digas Luce?.**

**OK...Lu-cy... ¿Cual es tu magia?**- pregunto Natsu.

**Pues...Es Star Wish...**-Dijo Lucy sonrojada- **OH no...Aqui vamos de nuevo..tendre que resignarme a ser un tomate mientras este cerca de el**- Penso Lucy y se le resvalo una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

**MMM...¿Que es eso?**-Pregunto Natsu.

**¿Has Oido hablar de la magia de espiritus Estelares?**- Dijo Lucy.

**No**- Dijo Natsu.

Lucy solto una bocanada de aire- **Sin duda hoy no dormire**- Se dijo a si misma- **Bueno pues los espiritus celestiales son..Pues son son seres mágicos que provienen de su propio universo. Los Magos de Espíritu celestial son los únicos capaces de invocar espíritus abriendo sus puertas a través del uso de llaves**-Hizo una pausa

**Pero como vez-No soy una Maga de Espiritus celestiales, Mi magia es diferente y muy poco conocida, No encontre mucha informacion de ella en mi casa pues casi no habian libros de magia. En la biblioteca encontre que es una magia antigua y que muy pocos la han podido poseer durante muchos siglos. Mi magia no necesita de llaves para invocar espiritus, ni a estos para utilizar sus habilidades. **

**Star Wish es el deseo de una estrella, Si yo deseo que...mmm que aparesca un algodon rosado para protegernos aparecera**-Dijo Lucy sonriendo- **Y pues mi magia en si es desear que algo me ayude asi descubri la magia de Virgo Mi sirvienta sin necesidad de ser una maga estelar, y de algunos de mis sirvientes todavia no se -.- .**

**Etto...Lucy...¿Qué son tus sirvientes?**-Pregunto Natsu con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

**Son...Espiritus celestiales que hicieron contrato con mi madre, Ella era una Maga de espiritus estelares y al contratarlos les pidio que me protegieran y cuidaran hasta que encontrara al doceavo Espiritu...Me falta mucho para eso, pero como no son directamente mis espiritus, agradesco tener mi magia de deseos. Poseo 2 magias más pero no se mas que una-URANO METRÍA, nunca he intentado usarla apenas tengo 9 años. **

**¿Y que es eso del doceavo espiritu.?**-Pregunto interesado Natsu.

**Mmm...No estoy del todo segura Virgo nunca entro en detalles pero me dijo que primero tenia que poseer la magia equivalente a 11 llaves del zodiaco. Luego presentarme ante el y pues que me dara instrucciones cuando sea mucho más grande**.-Dijo Lucy Sin dejar de sonreir.

**Ya veo...Es interesante** -Dijo Y sonrio con su tipica sonrisa.

**Dijo que mi magia era interesante...Yeiiiii :3**-Pensó Lucy toda alegre-**Y si le pregunto...No pierdo nada además si me dice si One-Sama estara Feliz...**-penso de manera seria -**Etto..Nat..su**-Dijo lucy.

**Hai..Luce...¿Que pasa?**-Pregunto Natsu.

**Natsu..Tu..bueno..¿Crees..que ..Bueno..yo y mi hermana podamos entrar a un Reino Magico gremial**_(No sabia como ponerle -.- Gomennasai_. )..**nose...algún día cuando nos atrevamos a enfrentar a nuestro padre?**-Pregunto Lucy con la mirada escondida en el flequillo-**No creo que podamos, solo quiero saberlo antes de intentarlo en vano.**-Pensó.

**...**-Natsu no dijo nada-**Ella..¿Quiere unirse a un gremio?-**se pregunto a si mismo Natsu.

**Natsu...Natsu...¡NATSU!**-Grito Lucy

**Eh..Lo siento me perdi en mis pensamientos**-Se disculpo Natsu.

**Esta bien...Bueno..Dime que opinas de mi pregunta**-Dijo Nerviosa Lucy.

**Pues claro que pueden unirse cuando deseen...Es Más las puertas de Fairy Tail siempre estaran abiertas para ti Luce...Y tambien para tu hermana**-Dijo Natsu Sonriendo.

**Gracias Natsu**-Le sonrio y este le devolvio la sonrisa.

No se dieron cuenta de las horas que pasaron platicando, ninguno se puedo dormir en toda la noche, pues platicaron alegremente sobre cualquier la cosa más tribial..como de que el cielo era muy hermoso con estrellas hasta de el tema muy importante para ellos como eran sus hermanos.

* * *

_La mañana Siguiente._

**Lucy Despierta**-Dijo Natsu.

**Mmm...¿Un ratito más? ¿Sii Natsu?**-Pregunto Lucy con su usual carita de peticiones a la cual ninguno-Hasta ahora- a negado algo.

**No.. llevarle el reporte de porque nos tardamos a tu padre o sino sera malo para la recompensa..Y Onii-chan y yo la necesitamos.**-Dijo Natsu con la mirada pensativa.

**Hmp**-Lucy Bufo-**Bueno Largemonos de aqui.**-Dijo Enojada.

**Oi...Luce..No te enfades..Si fuera por mi no regresariamos a reportarnos y seguiriamos con las actividades**-Dijo Natsu.

**Ok..Si no ..puedes desobedecer a mi padre VE Y DALE EL INFORME DE COMO HUI 2 VECES DE TI**-Grito e intento correr y huir tal y como habia dicho pero algo..No..Alguien la sostubo antes de que pudiera huir de nuevo.

**Luce...Deja de huir de tu padre...Sabes..Esta bien...Iremos a donde tenia previsto pero**-Natsu hizo una pausa, cerro sus manos en un puño y escondio su mirada en su flequillo.

**Nat..¿Natsu?**-Pregunto Lucy.

**No HUYAS LUCY...NUNCA HUYAS... Por lo menos si no confias en tu padre..CONFIA EN MI Lucy...**-Dijo Natsu triste y enojado-** Porque no confias en mi...Yo..no te haria ningun daño**-Penso para si Natsu.

**Lo..Siento Natsu..Pero..Me es Dificil..confiar en las personas la mayoria de ellas..No son sinceras conmigo y solo me apoyan me ayudan o me hablan por el dinero que mi padre les da...pero no lo hacen porque enverdad les importe..Yoo..Yoo**-No pudo seguir las lagrimas se apoderaron de su rostro.

Natsu la abraso y la atrajo hacia el en forma protectora, coloco su manos en el rostro de ella obligandola a mirarle.

**Lu...Luce...Yo estoy aquí..Y no te dejare**-Dijo Natsu por un momento se olvido que el solo estaba en una misión..Una Misión..que no duraria más de 4 días más...

**Claro que lo haras..LO HARAS NATSU...TE IRAS COMO TODA LA GENTE...Simplemente es tu misión..Nada más que eso..Y no se porque te comportas asi..Yo..Olvidalo**-Dijo lucy voltio su mirada hacia otra parte y deciso el abrazo que Natsu el habia dado.

**Luce..Yo..Quiesiera poder decirte que no me ire..No puedo..Yoo..**-Fue interrumpido por la rubia

**Lo entiendo..No tiene porque decirme..Nada yo..se que es solo tu misión y todo...Yo..lo siento.. pero..olvidalo**-Dijo esta con un la voz entrecortada.

**LUCY...Tengo una idea..Yo**-Hizo un pausa... Natsu agarro a Lucy de la muñeca, agarro las mochilas de ambos y se la llevo lejos.

**Etto..¿A donde me llevas?-**Pregunto Lucy.

**Solo espera**-Dijo Sonriente el pelirrosa.

**...**

**Natsu..Estoy cansada**- Dijo La rubia.

**Solo sigueme... Encontramos este Lugar con mi hermano al venir a la misión, y bueno me parece que seria bonito compartirlo contigo-**El pelirrosa hizo de nuevo una pausa.

**Es que ya no puedo más hemos corrido toda la mañana...Y bueno casi toda la tarde..Y no se tu pero Tengo hambre y...**-La rubia fue interrumpida.

**Entonces sube**-Le dijo Natsu a Lucy la cual quedo en estado de shock.

**¿ehhh?**-Se Pregunto esta y se sonrojo-**Como asi...tu..**

**Sube en mi espalda yo te cargare..Luce..Confia en mi**-Dijo Natsu.

**mmm..H-hai**-dijo la rubia sonrojada y nerviosa, se coloco en la espalda del pelirosado y le rodeo el cuello con una abrazo, y se recosto en su hombro.

Natsu no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella pues estaba totalmente Nervioso y sonrojado y agradecia internamente que Ella no pudiera verlo- **Creo que el pelo de Erza es menos rojo que mi rostro**-Pensó..-**Porque hago esto contigo Luce..Nunca accedi a cargar a ninguna chica, NI siquiera Lissana... **

**_(Porque incluyo a Lissana...Lamentablemente para mi imaginación Natsu pensaba que correspondia los sentimiento de la albina-Ojo dije Pensaba..El es unicamente de Lucy -.- ¬¬')_**

**Llegamos luce...**-Le dijo Natsu a La rubia-**Pero todavia no abras los ojos.**

**Ok..**-Dijo Lucy se bajo de la espalda de Natsu aun con los ojos cerrados. Natsu se puso detras de ella, Le tapo los ojos y la condujo un poco más hacia adelante.

**Abre los ojos**-Le dijo este a La rubia ella hizo caso y poco a poco abrio los varias veces y miro el paisaje que tenia enfrente.

**Wow**-Dijo Sin poder contener su asombro-**Es lo más hermoso que he visto.**

**¿Enserio te gusta?**-Preguntó Natsu.

**Si...Es hermoso...**-Dijo Ella.

Ellos se encontraban en un campo de flores de diente de león, Era ya de noche y se podian divisar claramente las estrellas, Lucy agarro en su mano una de las flores y la soplo, los dientes de león salieron volando marcando un recorrido muy hermoso.

Ella se sento-**Gracias Natsu..**-Dijo algo triste la oji-chocolate.

**Lucy...**-Susurró Natsu y se sento junto a ella.

**H-hai...**-dijo La rubia.

**¿Recuerdas que ayer me preguntaste si yo creia que ustedes se podian unir al Reino Magico Gremial..En este caso Fairy Tail?**-Dijo el pelirosa.

**Si..pero..Natsu..solo olvidalo..Yoo**-Fue interrumpida por El.

**Pero nada...Lucy... Te dire lo mismo que te dije...Ustedes pueden unirse cuando deseen, y las puertas de Fairy Tail siempre estaran ti Luce..**-Natsu iba a continuar pero Lucy lo abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Natsu..**-dijo la chica.

**¡¿Si..Luce?!**-Pregunto el oji-jade.

**¿Mañana te iras no es verdad?**-Pregunto la oji-chocolate.

Natsu asintio tristemente-**Pero..**-Lucy lo interrumpio nuevamente.

**Natsu...¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**-dijo esta.

**Si..**-Dijo Natsu triste.

Lucy se puso seria-**Natsu..etto..Mi pregunta es...¿Estas seguro que tu siempre me esperarias hasta que yo decida huir de mi padre?**

Lucy sonrio, Natsu también lo hizo-**Si esperare, durante el tiempo que necesites, estare esperandote.**

**...¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme cuando huya en lo que necesite?**-Hizo una segunda pregunta.

**Si te ayudare siempre aunque no huyas, pero que yo sepa que necesitas mi ayuda te apoyare en lo que necesites.**-Respondio el pelirosa con una sonrisa aun mayor.

**-Y...¿Estaras a mi lado apoyandome justo como me lo prometiste?-**

**-Si Luce estare a tu lado apoyandote en lo que necesites**-Lucy abrazo a Natsu y este le correspondio el abrazo.

**-Sabes...Tengo una idea Luce**-Le dijo Este a la rubia sin seder en el abrazo.

**-¿Cual?-**

**-Que este sea nuestro lugar de encuentro Luce-**

**-Me parece una excelente idea Natsu.-**

**Y sobre la hora, que te parece... ¿a la puesta de sol?**-Pregunto Natsu.

**Excelente**-Dijo lucy en susurro y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Natsu, el cual poco tiempo despues de ella tambien se quedo dormido. Mañana les esperaria una despedida, pero ahora lo que interesaba era ese momento. Y la espera que esa promesa se cumpliera, Y que finalmente ambos fueran libres.

* * *

**~Ashley Pov~**

_**Flash Back **_

**Bueno...Ya hablando sin ...Bueno sin ganas de pelear entre nosotros -.- ¿Comó se llaman?**-Pregunto Igneel.. dejando a un lado sus ganas de empezar una pelea.

**MM no creo que importe...Mejor vamos a donde debíamos de ir**-Dijo mi hermana fríamente. **Es digna de ser mi hermana**-Pensé orgullosa.

**Etto..¿Estan enojadas por lo de rubiesitas..y eso ?**-Pregunto Natsu...El idiota pelirosado por el que casi me sonrojo mas de una vez..-**LO DETESTO**-pensé enojada.

**Solo...vamonos**-Dije tratando de ocultar mi enfado como odiaba a ese Idiota de natsu.

**Mmm One-Sama...Tomamos el mismo camino..¿O ?**-Pregunto Natsu al otro Natsu..bueno..Natsu a Igneel..-**Que enredo formo mi padre**-Pense.

Y asi fue como al oir eso el Igneel..Corrio asustado como niñita y se llevo a mi hermana...La cual como no es novedad desde la aparicion de su **"INTENTO DE VALENTIAESPALDAS"** se la pasa sonrojandose.

Y tambien asi fue como mi dia _TOTALMENTE ABURRIDO__ EMPEZO_-o eso es lo que crei.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

___~Continuara~_

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustase este capitulo e internamente se que estoy poniendo a los personajes demasiado romanticos a temprana edad- (Lucy y Natsu y este cap pasan del Odio al amor -.-)El titulo originalmente no era ese..Pero bien..que le voy a hacer con mi imaginación que me guia muy lejos de mis primeras ideas.

Creo que el siguiente lo hare ...de Ashley y Dragion Distante y solo Odio Nada de amor..O eso depende de ustedes si lo quieren como este cap de pasar del odio al amor o con más odio que otra cosa aunque se sientan atraidos ...

* * *

Se despide Ivvy- chan ... Porfavor dejen sus Reviews... ¿ Siii ? :3

**Vocabulario :**

**Otto-San: Padre o Papá**

**¡Shotto-Mate!: Espera o Esperame.**

******Hime-Sama: "Princesa"**

**Star Wish: Deseo de una estrella Magia de Lucy. En este cap hice la aclaración -.- Mientras Lucy le cuenta a Natsu. Ya leyeron -.-**

**********Fire Magic: Magia de Natsu..intente hacerla Base DragonSlayer...pero VAHHH no encaja con MIS propias ideas :D**

**Fire Ball: Apodo que Natsu le dio a Dragion por su doble personalidad.**

**Kyōryokuna honō no kikku: patada llamas potentes.**

******Pinku kotton: Algodón Rosa -.- Lo...se no se me ocurrio otra cosa.**


	7. MisiónP3:Un hasta luego, no es un Adios

Hola! Minna

Primero: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran mangaka y maestro de tramas de historia_** "MASHIMA-SENSEI"**_

Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...Y las magias de Lucy, Ashley, Dragion, Natsu (Esas son invento mio por la personalidad)

Aclaraciones...Un querida amiga me pregunto o me reclamo ¬¬' ...¿CUANDO APARECERÁN LOS DEMÁS DEL GREMIO?...Y bueno aparecerán en este cap..como una compensación de que no han aparecido en 6 capítulos...No les adelanto nada :3

Sin mas que decir les dejo el cap 7

* * *

**Cambio de lugar: linea de separación.**

**(Comentarios de la autora *w*): ****Paréntesis.**

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**La Misión Parte 3 : _"Un hasta luego, no es un adiós."_**

**~Ashley Pov~**

**_Flash Back_**

**Bueno...Ya hablando sin ...Bueno sin ganas de pelear entre nosotros -.- ¿Tomó se llaman?**-Pregunto Igneel.. dejando a un lado sus ganas de empezar una pelea.

**MM no creo que importe...Mejor vamos a donde debíamos de ir**-Dijo mi hermana fríamente. **Es digna de ser mi hermana**-Pensé orgullosa.

**Etto..¿Están enojadas por lo de rubiesitas..y eso ?**-Pregunto Natsu...El idiota pelirosado por el que casi me sonrojo mas de una vez..-**LO DETESTO**-pensé enojada.

**Solo...vamonos**-Dije tratando de ocultar mi enfado como odiaba a ese Idiota de natsu.

**Mmm Oni-Sama...Tomamos el mismo camino..¿O ?**-Pregunto Natsu al otro Natsu..bueno..Natsu a Igneel..-**Que enredo formo mi padre**-Pensé.

Y así fue como al oír eso el Igneel..Corrió asustado como niñita y se llevo a mi hermana...La cual como no es novedad desde la aparición de su **"INTENTO DE VALENTIAESPALDAS"** se la pasa sonrojándose.

Y también así fue como mi día _TOTALMENTE ABURRIDO __EMPEZÓ_-o eso es lo que creí.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

~General Pov~

**¡Ootobai Magic! ¡OTOBAI!- **Dijo Dragion, frente a ellos aparecieron 2 hermosas motos con adornos de flamas una de ellas era roja con flamas amarillas y la otra era negra con flamas rosadas.

**Emm Etto...Chico..o..Natsu..Etto...Pretendes que me suba a esa con un vestido**-Pregunto Ashley con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

**Mm que tiene...Es una moto..Agradece que tienes una propia**-Dijo Dragion totalmente "FIRE BALL".¡

**No si claro agradezco el hecho que tu magia aparezca una dis...que clase de **_**Nirinsha**_.-Bufó molesta Ashley.

**Pf...Que..Es eso..o**-Fire Ball corto sus palabras...-**NOOOO** **NO PUEDE SER...O ¿¡SIII!?**

**MM…da igual no me subiré a esa **_**Nirinsha.**_**..-**Dijo Ashley.

**Oye...ME OFENDES no es una **_**Nirinsha**_ -Bufó Molesto Fire Ball-**ES **_**OTOBAI**__._

**¿Oto…Que?**-Pregunto Ashley.

**Una **_**OTOBAI**_-Dijo Fire Ball.

_**¡BAKA!**_- Dijo Ashley-**No supongas que solo porque apareces un..una oto..lo que sea yo iré allí…Se te olvida que no confió en ti..**

**Si seras** –Dijo Fire..-**Bueno "rubiesita presuntuosa" bájate de la **_**otobai**_**…**

Ashley se bajo.

**Bueno ahora apártate un poco**-Le dijo Fire…- **Ootobai Magic…¡Jidosha!**

**Wow…Eso…Que es..No es una carreta…ni un coche..-**Pensó Ashley.

**Es un ****Automóvil**-Dijo Dragion Sonriendo-**Este como la moto son creación mía **–Sonrió mucho más-**Es mi magia…La de Vehículos.**

**Wow..Nunca..Vi algo parecido..Es ..Maravillosa**-Dijo Ashley-**Merece mis respetos..creo..que después de esto..no lo volveré a llamar "Intento de valentiaespaldas" Se merece que lo llame por su nombre**-Pensó esta.

**Pues mi nombre no es Natsu…Sabes lo es pero todos me conocen por Dragión..Y mi Hermano por Fire Ball..Pues cuando estoy en un transporte …Me vuelvo algo agresivo..más..como no se otra persona**-Dijo Fire Ball como si le leyera el pensamiento.

**¿Lees el pensamiento o que?**-Le pregunto Ashley.

**No …¿Porque dices eso?**-Sonrió picaramente Fire Ball con una mano en su auto.

**mm no por nada, Pues mi nombre es Ashley, Bueno Lucy Ashley pero a mi me conocen por Ashley y a mi hermana por Lucy.**-dijo la rubia.

**Bueno Ash...Sube**-Le dijo Fire Ball.

Ya adentro Ashley le reclamo-**¿Quién te permitió que me llamaras Ash?.**

**Pues nadie, pero puedo llamarte como a mi me plasca**-Dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante **_"Fire Ball"._**

**Pff**-bufo molesta la rubia. Acción por la cual **_fire_** se rió.

**Bueno rubia te parece que ¿primero vayamos a comer?**-Le pregunto **_Fire..._ **a Ashley.

**Pues...No, la verdad es que no tengo apetito**-Dijo- **Debo apegarme al plan, mi hermana seguro no lo hizo, yo debo hacerlo**-Pensó seriamente.

**Entonces...A donde quieres Ir Ash...**-Pregunto Fire...-**Su plan..bueno acerca de el todo lo que planee yo lo sabre, así que tengo que usar mi poder secundario**-Pensó Fire...

**-mm...El plan de sacarle..información...¿Qué tal si empiezo por allí?**-Pensó la rubia.-**mm no se si sera ****difícil**-Dudo internamente Ashley.

**-¿Dragion?**-Pregunto la oji-chocolate.

**-¿Siii?**-dijo Fire...

**-¿Tu crees todo lo que dice mi padre?**-pregunto la rubia al pelirosa.

**-¿Mmm a que te refieres?**-Dijo Fire Ball.

**-Esto...sera..difícil.**-Pensó Ashley.

**-Ash...-**susurro el pelirosa.

**-¿mm?**-Al parecer a ella no le molesto que le llamara así o simplemente esta muy pensativa para prestarle verdadera atención.

-**¿Que puedo hacer?¿Cómo lo hago...Rayos?¿si le digo la verdadera razón capaz me delata con Otto-san? No puedo arriesgarme¿Enserio sera de confiar?**-Se preguntaba la rubia muy dentro de sus pensamientos por lo que no escucho muy bien a Dragion.

**ASHHHHHHH**-**Nada**-Pensó el-**ASHHHH...**-**Igual-¿Rayos...es enserio tendré que hacerlo?**-se pregunto a si mismo para luego asentir mentalmente como bobo.

Agarro a la maga del mentón y la volteo hacia el-**Ashley... No se que pasa entre tu y el señor Jude, pero se que no sabre más amenos que tu me cuentes lo que quiero saber...Ash**-Dijo Dragion.

**Dra..gión...**-Susurro la rubia.

**¿Me responderás a mis preguntas?**-Pregunto Dragión.

**Hai**-Dijo levemente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-**DIABLOS ME HICISTE SONROJARME DRAGNEEL...RAYOS, RAYOS ,RAYOS...**-Pensó Ashley.-**SHOTTO MATE...ESTA NO SOY YO ...ESTA ES OTRA PERSONA HABLANDO...DESDE CUANDO YO SOLO ASIENTO Y RESPONDO, SOLO CUANDO ESTA MI PADRE**-se gritaba mentalmente la maga de "Estelar bugei".

Dragión el cual solo veía que la maga hacia toda clase de caras raras y no atendía a sus palabras se le corrió una gotita estilo anime pues el escuchaba todo lo que pensaba, o leía su mente...(Vahh que más da es lo mismo :3 ).

**M****a...enserio Ashley..eres mala influencia hasta para mi** -"Fire Ball"-**Si no hay más remedio**-pensó Fire Ball.

Y a la fuerza "Sin nada de ganas"(Si claro dragión...como si no pensaras que ella fuera linda.) se fue acercando a la rubia,Todavía le tenia el mentón esta estaba mirando al lado puesto que el la volteo para poder hacer que reaccionará...-**Ash..si no me respondes...te beso**-Dijo seriamente El pelirosa.

La cara de Ashley tomo más de mil colores si es que eso era posible...Y no pudo decir nada.

**Ash...enserio si no me respondes lo haré y pensare que lo haces por ser pervertida-**Dijo Dragion sonriendo (Lo se no es pervertido pero cabe decir que a esa edad todavía no saben lo que es perversión en grande -.-).

*Blush*Y ESO FUE LO QUE HIZO QUE LUCY TOMARA SI MÁS DE MIL COLORES ...LOS ARCO-IRIS SE QUEDABAN CORTOS A SU CANTIDAD DE COLORES..

**Pe...pe..pero...CÁLLATE DRAGNEEL**-Grito furiosa, Dragión soltó a Ashley,y ella le respondió pegandole una patada la cual milagrosamente esquivo.

**_¡Baka!_...Casi me pegas**-Grito Fire enojado.

Ashley bufo molesta-**ESE ERA EL PUNTO** _**¡BAKA!**_-**Idiota..como se le ocurre hacerme sonrojar**-Pensó Ashley.

**Bueno si te metes otra vez en tus pensamientos y te olvidas que existo..te advierto haré que vuelvas a este mundo...como ya te había dicho, jejejej** -Rió divertido Fire.

**O..ok...**-dijo Ashley sonrojada y con la mirada hacia otro lado.

**Eso también incluye si no me miras a los ojos**-Rió aun más el pelirosado.

**H..hai**-Dijo la rubia viéndolo a los ojos totalmente sonrojada.

**Sabes, te ves hermosa sonrojada**-sonrió dragión.

**Cállate****, Dragión**-Bufó enojada la rubia.

**Bueno...Contéstame...¿Que paso exactamente para que tu padre haga todo lo que hace?**-Pregunto Dragión.

**Es una Larga historia, todo empezó cuando mi madre murió.**-Dijo con mirada seria Ashley.

**Mi padre cambio con el pasar de los años se olvido de nosotras y se concentro en los negocios para recuperar su antigua fortuna.**-Sonrió melancólicamente.

**Al cabo de los años te acostumbras al maltrato y a cuidar cada cosa que sale de tu boca, y de las constantes mudanzas debido a que nuestro padre no quiere permanecer en un mismo lugar.**-Suspiro pesadamente la rubia.- **¿Dragion... Te puedo preguntar más bien pedir un favor?.**

**Si claro**-Dijo Dragión.

**Yo...**

* * *

_**Mansión Heartfilia.**_

**Señor, hicimos lo que nos pidió. Hemos buscado información de las extrañas magias que sus hijas poseen.**-Dijo Capricornio.

**Bueno Informame.**-Exigió Jude.

**Pues, no hemos encontrado mucha información, apenas conseguimos un poco más de la que ya era de nuestro conocimiento.**-Dijo el leal sirviente.

**Bueno...pregúntale a Holigorium..Ustedes son espíritus estelares deben de saber acerca de eso, Ya que una de mis hijas posee 2 magias similares a la magia de espíritus estelares y necesito saber acerca de ellas**-Dijo desesperado El Rubio-**Además Porque José va tras la magia de mis hijas...Y necesito saber acerca de la magias para informarles a sus futuros prometidos...Cuando ellas sean grandes. y...yooo**-Jude calló.

**Señor Jude es cierto que somos espíritus estelares, pero no sabemos nada al respecto de las magias de sus hijas según parece El señor Jos****é** sabe menos que nosotros al respecto, el solo las persiguió por la magia, se rumora que esta creando un Reino Mágico Gremial...-Dijo Capricornio- **En todo caso las señorita Lucy y la señorita Ashley tienen el derecho de elegir con quienes se casaran...Si no es así podría...ser..que...**-Fue interrumpido por un grito de Jude.

**Son mis hijas yo puedo decir por ellas, el que manda aquí soy yo...Y así se queda...¿Entendido?**-Pregunto Jude.

**Si señor...Lo entiendo muy bien.**-Dijo el espíritu estelar sin mayor sentimiento-**Si no hay más que decir me retiro.**

**Espera...Aun no me dices que es lo que pudiste averiguar**-Dijo Jude deteniéndolo.

**Señor...La magia de ellas 2 juntas, puede Salvar o Destruir al mundo...Pero depende de el entrenamiento mágico que se les proporcione.**-Dijo el espíritu-**¿Me entiende?**

**Siii..creo...según su entrenamiento y domino de la magia puede ayudar o afectar...Tendré que mantenerlas en las clases de Magia...¿No es así?**-Se pregunto más para si mismo que para el sirviente-**Puedes retirarte Capricornio.**

**Gracias señor**-Dijo el espíritu y se retiro.-**Bueno...protegeré a las señoritas, no dejare que su escaso entrenamiento, provoque...cosas malas...investigare más pero no le informare al señor Jude.**-Pensó.

* * *

_**~Horas después~**Natsu y Lucy**~Localización: Lugar secreto de Lucy y Natsu.**_

**Luce~, buenos días**-Dijo Natsu.

**Buenos días Natsu.**-Sonrió ella.

**¿Lista para mudarte?**-Pregunto el pelirosado.

**Mmm si**-dijo triste la rubia.

**Luce no te pongas triste...**-Dijo Natsu sonriendole-**Acuérdate que siempre te estaré esperando aquí a la puesta de Sol.**

**Hai..Natsu, Gracias**-Dijo esta ya más feliz.

**Desde hoy, en adelante, vendré todos los días Lucy...Y Te esperare...Conocerás a mi querido amigo Happy**-Dijo Natsu con una mano en el pelo.

**Enserio..me encantaría conocerlo**-Sonrió la rubia-**Tratare de escapar...Natsu, pero lo haré con mi hermana no puedo hacerlo sin ella, Aunque vendré sola a este lugar..no te preocupes**-dijo ella puesto que al mencionarla Natsu frunció el seño.

**Tengo que despedirme..pero hasta..luego Lucy, nos veremos en el inicio de tu nueva vida...**-Dijo Natsu.

**Hasta luego Natsu..te veré cuando mi vida..sea lo que tanto deseo**-Dijo Lucy...antes de ser llevada a su casa en las afueras de magnolia.

* * *

_**~9 Años Después~**_

_**~En Fairy Tail~**_

**¡Happy!**-Gritó un chico con bufanda-**Vamos de misión.**

**¡Aye!**-Dijo el felino-**Natsuuuuuuuuu**

**¿Hai?**-Pregunto el pelirosa.

**Dragión...no volvió a casa ayer...Y lo mismo ha hecho hace 3 días..y los 3 días anteriores a ese y así...Tiene bastante tiempo de hacer eso.**-Dijo Happy

**No...te preocupes, puede ser que esté buscando a Igneel**-Sonrió Natsu- **Y si no ..pues ...¿en una misión?, lo que sea ..el estará bien, se ha hecho más fuerte**.-Sonrió aun más el pelirosa.

**¡Hai Natsu!**-dijo el felino.

De repente Max boto sin querer a Levy...Droy y Jet se enojaron-**FÍJATE MAX...La novela de Levy cayó en el suelo.**

**Chicos..no era mi novela eran hojas con apuntes de mi magia..pero tengo una copia no empiezen una pelea**-Dijo la peli-azul para tratar de calmarlos.

**No Levy-chan...Tu mereces que nos peliemos por esos apuntes**-Dicho esto Jet y Droy aventaron 2 sillas a Max el cual se agachó y esquivo. Una le cayó a Gray.

**Oii**-Grito este enojado-**¿Quién rayos me tiro esa silla?**-Gray agarró otra y se la tiro a Natsu creyendo que había sido el.

La otra le cayó a Elfman.-**Es de Hombres lanzar sillas**- Dijo el peliblanco y lanzó otra la cual le cayo a Alzac.

**Joder Princesa de hielo**-Dijo Natsu-**Eso dolió**.

**Jajaj A quien rayos le llamas Princesa, Flamitas**-Dijo Gray.

**A ti..a quien más exhibicionista**- Dijo El pelirosado.

**¿Cómo que exhibicionista si ando vestido, rosadito?**-Grito el pelo azul.

**Gray...Tus ropa**s-dijo una borracha Cana.

**¡Mierda! Juro que las tenia...¿Desde cuando?**-pregunto Gray.

**Desde siempre...**-Contesto Cana.

**Es de hombres decirle a sus amigos que no tienen ropa, bien hecho Cana**-Dijo el albino.

**¡JODER! Que no soy HOMBRE ELFMAN**-Grito Cana.

**Mala suerte Llamitas..ese golpe no te funciono**-Le dijo El peli azul a Natsu.

**Callate Hielito, que estaba a punto de ir de misión**-Gray le pego fuerte y se estampo justo con el tablero de misiones.

**COMO PUDISTE Natsu...Estaba pensando en ir a una misión**-Dijo Nav con aura asesina.

**Esperen...¿Nav ir a una misión? jajaja no mientas nav**-río natsu.

Entonces Nav quiso golpear a natsu..y bueno... como ya saben que cuando quieren golpear a alguien terminan golpeando a alguien más hoy todo el gremio estaba peliandose.

**Ara-ara...¿esta vez que fue?**-Decía una dulce albina mirando desde la barra a un gremio que peleaba como si no hubiera mañana.

**Fue mi culpa, Mira-Chan...**-dijo La peliceleste- **Es que no vi que Max corría hacia mi dirección, tiró mis apuntes..y bueno..llegamos hasta esto por 2 sillas que el esquivo.**

**No fue tu culpa Levy...Así son, en especial cuando Erza no se encuentra...entonces ellos aprovechan**-Dijo la albina-**¿Deseas tomar algo Levy?.**

**Un batido de piña, por favor Mirajane**.-Sonrió la peliceleste.

**Hai..enseguida Levy**-Dijo Mirajane.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Es de hombres...dormir después de pelear con todo el gremio**-Susurró el albino antes de recostarse en el suelo.

**Mmm...Igneel**-susurró Natsu ya dormido..-**Lu...ce...**-Dijo muy suave...pero un felino con alas lo escucho.

**¿Luce...? No conozco a nadie del gremio con ese nombre...Ya recuerdo que aveces susurra su nombre cuando se duerme en su lugar "Secreto"**-Pensó Happy-**Tengo que enterarme quien es esa chica..y porque Natsu piensa tanto en ella.**

-**Nos veremos pronto Luce...**-pensó el pelirosado con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

* * *

**_Fin de cap y una pequeña introducción al siguiente *w*_**

* * *

**_~Reino Love & Lucky~_**

**Hija, Lucy..ven para acá**-Dijo Jude...en la estancia principal.

**Hai, Otto-san**-Dijo la rubia entrando a la estancia.

**Lucy te presento a tu prometido**-Dijo Jude señalando a un hombre albino.

* * *

Bueno espero que les gustase este capitulo aunque me tarde UN SIGLO ¬¬' en escribirlo mil disculpas... aunque ...la pelea de gremio no sabría si quedo bien.

**Conciencia Limpia**: TERMINAMOS DE ESCRIBIR LA INFANCIA *w* YEII... **(*Aura de felicidad suprema*).**

**Conciencia Malévola:** Empezaremos los exámenes las próxima semana **(*Aura depresiva*)**

**Conciencia Limpia:** GRACIAS Hermana gemela, nos arruinaste la felicidad

**Conciencias Malévola:** Jajajaj de nada...eso les pasa por nunca utilizarme al escribir sus fics..o al hablar con nuestras hermosas pervertidas amigas...

**Conciencia Limpia:** No te utilizamos porque son niños...tienen 9 años y empezaremos apenas con 18..falta mucho para el LEMON..allí te compensara y yo no estaré..y con lo de amigas..NUNCA.

**Conciencia Malévola:** MMM bueno...te recordare que después de eso va semana de presentación de anteproyecto de expotecnia.

**TODAS LAS CONCIENCIAS MÁS LA AUTORA:** ...-*Aura depresiva..multiplicada por 10*

**Conciencia Malévola:** Luego una semana más y TIENES TODA LA SEMANA PARA ESCRIBIR FANFIC *w*

**Todas:** *Aura de felicidad...*

**Yo sin conciencias:** Soy bipolar..por culpa de mis 2 conciencias...

* * *

Se despide Ivvy- chan ... Por favor dejen sus criticas y sugerencias...

Vocabulario :

**Ootobai : Moto**

**¡JIDOSHA!: Automóvil.**

**Otto-San: "Padre" o "Papá****"**

**Shotto Matte: "¡Espera! o ¡Espérame!"**

**Poder secundario de Dragión: "Le da poder a Dragion de leer la mente de las personas, una a la vez, al mismo tiempo tiene que estar 1 Metro y medio lo más lejos, o sino sera invalido."(EL nombre...pues se los diré otra ocasión y también pueden dejar sus ideas :3 )**


	8. Compromiso y Huida

Hola! Minna

Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mangaka **"HIRO MASHIMA"**. El cual ha creado los personajes mas increíbles incluyendo los personajes aquí mencionados...

Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...Y las magias de Lucy, Ashley, Dragion, Natsu (Esas son invento mío por la personalidad)

Sin más que decir les dejo el cap 8

* * *

**Cambio de lugar: línea de separación.**

**(Comentarios de la autora *w*):****Paréntesis.**

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 " Compromiso y Huida"**

_**~ Reino Fairy Tail-Afueras de la ciudad principal ~**_

**_~ General Pov ~_**

**DIABLOS**-Dijo un adolorido pelirosa-**PORQUE ME DEJE CONVENCER-**Bufo este chico el cual poseía unas extrañas gafas en su pelo. Y unas ropas con bordes de fuego.

**SI QUIERES…¡VETE!**-Grito una rubia con pelo corto y una coleta calaverica.

**No …etto…no…yo…este…tu..Agh**-Dijo el pelirosado.

**¿Qué rayos te pasa?**-Pregunto la rubia.

**Nada…este…Te ayudare**-dijo, se dispuso a cargar el sillón celeste con calaveras negras con cojines a juego.

Mientras Ashley sacaba las cajas de uno de los autos que Dragion saco. Colocandolas en su futura Recamara. Cuando acabaron eso Dragion se sentó en el todavía forrado sofá.

**Ashley…No…No es por presionarte, pero cuando, etto..Cuando…¡Cuando escaparas de tu Padre!**-Dijo por fin pues le costaba tener confianza cada vez más cuando no estaba en sus vehículos.

Ashley ocultó su cara bajo su flequillo.

**Yo…Ashley…Olvida lo que dije**-Dijo Dragion arrepentido.

**No esta bien ...no te preocupes..Te veo en 3 días, ya terminamos la mudanza ...así que..Pronto..Pronto me iré lejos de MI padre**-Dijo con la mirada triste.

* * *

_**~ Reino Love & Lucky-Hogar de Lucy y Ashley~~**_

**Hija, Lucy..ven para acá**-Dijo Jude...en la estancia principal.

**Hai, Otto-san**-Dijo la rubia entrando a la estancia.

**Lucy te presento a tu prometido**-Dijo Jude señalando a un hombre albino.

**_~ Lucy Pov ~_**

**...**-Yo estaba atónita no podía gesticular palabras, me arme de valor para contradecir a mi padre, tratan de que mi opinión importara-**Pe..pero**-Dije entre-cortadamente...pero claro mis intentos eran inútiles..El nunca me entendería.

**Mucho gusto Soy Zero Ramirez**-Dijo el señor.

**Todavía no me lo podía creer, no, definitivamente no me casare..con un señor de muchos años mayor.**-Pensé decidida.

**-Hija no seas descortés**-Me dijo Otto-san.

**-Si, lo siento padre, igual mucho gusto señor Zero.**- Dije sin muestra de respeto o alegría.

**-Bueno..querida..me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado...Nuestra boda será en 6 días**-Dijo de repente el señor.

**¡CÓMO...YO NO HE DICHO ACEPTO...!**-Grite sobresaltada sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia.

**E...etto...Realmente me disculpo señor pero yo no me casare con usted, yo no acepte este compromiso, y mucho menos estoy dispuesta a casarme con usted.**-Dije tratando de ser totalmente cortés con ese señor.

**¡NIÑATA!**-Dijo enojado y con el seño fruncido el señor.- **Te casaras conmigo. Por si no te das cuenta NO ME INTERESA TU OPINIÓN.**

**PERO**-Fui callada por una bofetada de Zero.

_-Después de eso no se lo que paso...-_

* * *

**_~ General Pov ~_**

Tal y como capricornio sospechaba años atrás. La magia de Lucy se activo a sus 18 años. No era una magia difícil de controlar con el debido entrenamiento. Pero apenas se activaba no era algo simple y fácil ..**ERA COMPLICADO.**

El cielo se obscureció, Lucy empezó a brillar, Jude sacó un collar de Luna morado el cual brillo en el momento en que Lucy lo hizo. Soltó el collar y esté se dirigió hacia ella. Se coloco automáticamente en su cuello y Lucy dejo de brillar poco a poco.

Cuando Lucy dejo de brillar completamente. El collar dejo de brillar.

**Lamento que tengas que presenciar el despertar de la magia de mi hija Zero**-dijo Jude.- **Pero no sabia a que edad despertaría su magia.**

**Deduzco que despertará también la magia de Ashley.**-Pensó Jude.

**No te preocupes querido amigo Jude, Yo me casare con Tu Hija y la ayudare a controlar su magia. El hecho que sea potente no significa que no se pueda extraer**-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

**Si pero quiero que me des exactamente la cantidad que propusiste por mi hija**-Dijo Jude.

**Tengo entendido que tienes otra hija**-Dijo Zero.

**Ella...ya tiene..Otro...Mm.."_Prometido_"**-sonrió Jude.-**Bueno nos vemos dentro de 6 días...Yo la llevaré si o SI.**

**Cuento con eso. O Juro que no tendrás ese dinero Jude.**-Dijo y desapareció de la vista de El.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_1 Día después._**

**_~ Lucy Pov ~_**

Ashley aparecía en la ventana de mi habitación mi ventana pensando que seguía dormida. Realmente no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Escuche la conversación de mi padre con Zero...no toda pero si la parte del dinero. Nos iba a Vender.

**One...**-Dejo de hablar mirándome fingir una sonrisa.

**¡QUE TE HIZO OTTO-SAN LUCY!**-Dijo preocupada Ashley.

**Ash...**-Le dije llorando.

**_~ Ashley Pov ~_**

**Ashley, nuestro padre nos quiere casar o más bien vender**-dijo nerviosa y sin saber que decir, pareciera confundida y MUY ASUSTADA.

**_Lo esta Idiota_**- Decía mi conciencia.

**Espera..**-Procese la ultima información- **¿V-Vender?**

**Si vendernos, no se a quien te venderá pero se que nos venderá a las dos**- Dijo mi hermana.

**Diablos tendré que adelantar mi plan..**-pensé- **¿Y que se le ocurrió decírtelo cuando no estaba?**- dije totalmente Cabreada..que va lo que estaba era _EMP****A_.

**No me lo dijo…**-Chilló ella con nerviosismo.-**El..señor que..me golpeó y no se … de repente no recuerdo lo que paso solo se que ahora tengo un collar morado en forma de luna que no puedo quitarme**-Hizo una pausa-**CRÉEME…ESTOY ESTREZADA Y ENOJADA.**-Dijo Recalcando cada palabra.

**Y…Asustada**-susurró ella.

**¿Por..Mm?**-dije fingiendo no haber escuchado lo ultimo-**No es como si pudiéramos escapar menos de…nuestro..Mm del señor JUDE**-Dije con odio ese nombre.

**Pero..no te preocupes ya tengo la solución. Esto es lo que haremos…**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**__****_~ Lucy Pov ~_**

Luego de oír el plan de Ashley decidí hacerle caso. Hablaría con Jude, sabría como reaccionaria y que pediría apoyo de Ashley. En eso empezaba todo el plan...

**Como Te atreves a desobedecerme ...Te he dicho que tienes que casarte Lucy...**- Dijo mi padre enojado conmigo.

**Pues NO ES UN NO - no se me da la gana casarme con un viejo feo y arrugado que solo quiere que sea su esposa por TÚ apellido**- Dije totalmente Furiosa.

**¡ASHLEY! HAS ENTRAR EN RAZÓN A LUCY**- Dijo mi padre enojado.

**Lo siento..Esta vez no me meteré en los asuntos de One-Chan**- Dijo mi hermana Ashley- **Ella puede decidir por ella misma no tengo porque mandarla. Ella ya me demostró previamente que es capaz de decir Si a lo que esta bien para ella y No a lo que le parece malo.**-Dijo mi hermana despidiéndose y saliendo de la sala a la cocina.

**ASH-ASHLEY...ASHLEY VEN AQUÍ...**- Dijo Mi padre enojado con One-sama - **Y TUUUU JOVENCITAAA NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO...QUÉDATE AQUÍ ...IRÉ A HABLAR CON TU HERMANA..QUE PARECE QUE TU LA CONTAGIASTE CON TUS INSENSATECES...**- Me grito mi padre y me dirigió una mirada asesina, como las suyas las únicas que realmente me producían un miedo total. No es que yo exagerara...Pues a One-sama varias veces también le producían escalofríos...Y ella no es de las que se asusta con cualquier cosa.

Pero después de todo esa es la oportunidad que esperaba...One-sama se hizo pasar por señuelo..Según planeamos.

* * *

**_~ General Pov ~_**

Lucy aprovecho la oportunidad que Su hermana Ashley le dio y agarro las maletas de su escondite y salio por la puerta central de La Mansión en lo más alejado de el Reino de su padre...

Ella corría y corría ..quería llegar muy lejos antes que su padre se enterara y saliera a buscarla..Eso era parte de su plan...Claro que después de la fase 2 se acaba...

**Plan:****Fase 1-**Decirle una parte de la verdad a su padre...Quien de seguro la ofendería y atacaría no sabia si verbal o incluso físicamente ..Pero estaba aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para distraer a su padre y así Lucy poder escapar por el bosque a una dirección fija sin cambios de rumbo.

**Fase 2-**Correr sin parar. Ashley aprovecharía la distracción para huir también...Pero en sentido contrario que Lucy...Ambas sabían a donde se dirigían...Iban al mismo lugar por caminos diferentes...quien sabe cuando se encontrarían pero eso era lo de menos, Lo importante era H-u-i-r...Luego pensarían las otras fases...Si lograban completar las primeras 2-No había de que preocuparse.

**Finalmente había pasado la etapa 1...Esperaba poder completar la 2...Pero..¿Qué sería de ella después de esas 2 fases?**

Ella con nerviosismo se hacia preguntas a si misma.

*** ¿Acaso tienes miedo?** _Si lo tengo-se respondía ella misma._

***¿Tienes acaso un plan?** _No._

***¿Estas consciente de lo que haces?** _Tal vez._

***¿Te arrepentirás por esto algún día?** _...Eso Nunca...No podía seguir viviendo en las ordenes de su padre...El la cansó..Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue su ultima Locura:~ Ella Casándose con un señor de 50 años, el cual ni siquiera conocía, Sabia que este la conocía aunque no como el pensaba, La había visto solo una ves, y fue cuando Nació como se le ocurría pedir la mano de ella a Jude._

_No más bien como se le ocurría a Jude aceptar el hecho que un hombre de 50 Años fuera su futuro esposo, solo porque le iba a pagar una buena cantidad por ellas...y esta el hecho que ese señor le pegó ~_

***¿Tienes algún apoyo?** _Más allá de mi hermana, NADIE...Esperen si hay alguien..Pero..No se si se olvido de mi después de este tiempo, no se si el me hablaba con la verdad aquel Día._

***¿Aun así lo intentaras?** _Si..Siempre lo haría yo nunca me daré por vencida más allá de ser una Heartfilia..SOY una Korzen...Una Korzen Heartfilia...Y LOS KORZEN Y LOS HEARTFILIA NUNCA SE DARÁN POR VENCIDOS._

***¿Porqué continuas aún sabiendo que puedes fracasar?**_ No se por mi misma y...Tal vez también-Por_**_"El" _**

*** ¿Seguía acordándose de ti?** _No lo se, pero yo sigo acordándome de __**"El"**_

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que ya había salido del reino de su padre.

* * *

**_~ Natsu Pov ~_**

_Ansiaba llegar al lugar de nuestro encuentro, hace Nueve años que se fue, pero sigo esperándola, tanto tiempo que a veces pienso que es inútil esperarla y que a lo mejor ella Logro escapar con OTRO._

**_OTRO_**-_Eso se repetía demasiado en mi mente, no sabia el porque pero algo si era seguro NO me agradaba la idea que OTRO estuviera con ella, ella debía estar lejos de su padre..Y...Y..¿Conmigo?, bueno si yo quiero que este conmigo pero...solo puedo esperarla._

_Justo cuando me estaba rindiendo,Happy me hablo._

**Natsuuu...Mira**-Dijo el señalando con su patita a una rubia que corria. No se fijo y estaba muy cerca de el lago.

**¡MIERDA!**- Dije con clara preocupación.

_Fui corriendo hacia la rubia ella se deslizo creo que esperaba el impacto de ella en el lago pero yo no iba a permitirlo,ella cerro los ojos y espero. Yo la agarre de la muñeca y la jale hacia mi. calcule mal, muy mal el impulso fue grande y termine cayendo con ella encima mio._

**¡Auch!**-Dije.

Levante la mirada y vi a una rubia con hermosos ojos chocolates- **Tal como Lucy**-Pensé.

**Yo...¡SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO!**-Grito a todo pulmón, Nah ella no es tan como Lucy yo la recuerdo Dulce y no seria así.

**¿Ah? ¿Y las gracias? IMPEDÍ que te cayeras rubiesita**.-Dije sonando muy en el pasado no sabia exactamente si era Lucy o no, pero si era ella la probaría.

**A si como tu muy rosadito verdad...Tu..**-Dijo titubeante con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos.

**Jajaj rosadito**-Reí ese apodo solo se le ocurriría a Luce- **¿Quien eres?**-Pregunte esperando que me dijera su nombre.

**Yo..etto**-Hizo una pausa y se sonrojo-**_O MI DIOS ES ELLA_**-Pensé.

**No interesa...Bueno..Gracias por salvarme pervertido pero..tengo que AY...**-Dijo algo que me preocupo mucho al parecer se doblo el tobillo por resbalarse.

**Que mierda de día**-Refunfuño lo dijo en un susurro no perceptible para los Humanos...Vah...que no soy como ellos así que esta bien.

**Natsuuuuuuuuuu**-Dijo Happy - **¿Estas bien?**-Pregunto preocupado.

**¿Natsu?**-susurro nuevamente. Luego su cara se torno totalmente de Rojo.

**¿Quien es ella Natsu?**-Pregunto Happy así que dirigí mi mirada a el.

**Ella Happy..ella..Es**-Fui interrumpido por Luce.._si yo se que es Luce._

**Yo..soy..Lucy**-Dijo sonrojada con la mirada en el suelo. _Se veía HERMOSA, O enserio como extrañe verla sonrojada y ni siquiera pase más de 7 días con ella._

**Luce**-Dije en susurro, ella me miro a los ojos, _esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaron a mis 9 años y 9 años después consiguen capturarme aún._

**Natsu**- volvió a decir aún sonrojada, le sonreí, sabia que para ella había sido difícil escapar de su padre.

_Ella me sonrio de vuelta.Y todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por mi maldito Gato...si lo quiero es mi Nakama pero aveces LO ODIO._

**¡Se Gussssssstaaaaaaaaannnn!**-Dijo el maldito gato azul de mi nakama.

_Bueno no tan maldito_-**¿Pe...pero...De que hablas Neko?**-Dijo Sonrojada_ Estaba demasiado nerviosa lo cual hace que ella se vea más aun más dulce de lo que es._

**Yo no soy un Neko cualquiera ...YO VUELO**-Dijo haciendo puchero.- **NATSUU ESTA CHICA DICE QUE SOY UN SIMPLE NEKO**-Dijo haciendo otro puchero.

**YO NO HE DICHO ESO...NEKO..SIMPLEMENTE TE DIJE NEKO**-Dijo exaltada. Jajaj no podría estar más feliz por esto.

**Para el es decirle que es un simple neko...dile Happy mejor**-Dije sonriendo..J_usto cuando pensé que ella se había olvidado de nuestra promesa. La miro de nuevo...Y es aun más **hermosa** de lo que recordaba._

**Happy compórtate con Luce**-Dije.

**¡Aye! SIR**-Dijo muy feliz.-**¿Conque tu eres Luce...A...?¿Sabias que Natsu siempre ha soñado contigo?**-Pregunto el PUTO DE MI NAKAMA.

**Hoy si Lo MATO**-pensé.

**¿Eh?...**-Pregunto totalmente sonrojada.

**Aye...E...**-Calló pues le diriji una mirada fulminante.

**No ...oigas a Happy...Etto**-Ella levanto la mirada y espero que yo hablara- **Escapaste de tu casa...¿No? significa que tu viniste a este Lugar por Nuestra promesa ¿verdad?.**

**Si..aunque en el intento casi caigo al agua..**-Rió-**Pero creo que fue lo mejor.**

Ahora se dirijio a Happy el ...mal nakama que me delato- **¿Con que tu eres Happy? **

**¡Aye!**-Respondio.

**Sabes...Cuando conocí a Natsu me hablo mucho de Ti...te quiere de verdad, y te considera su mejor amigo**-Dijo con una sonrisa ¿Para ganarse a Happy? solo necesitaba decir Pescado.

**Natsuuu...Que lindo de tu parte. Lucy Me caes muy bien..¿Quieres pescado?**-Pregunto muy feliz happy.¿Lo Logró?

**Mm no gracias Happy**-Me volteo a ver con sus **_hermosos_** ojos Chocolates. Que rayos me pasa...nunca he pensado esto..bueno si...pero solo cuando estoy con ella y es tan agh!

**Natsu...Me puedes decir ¿donde queda la base del reino gremial?**-Dijo sonrojada.

**Claro..te llevó**-Le dije.-**¿Puedes caminar tu sola?**-pregunte.

**Si, no te preocupes**-Por un lado senti ...bueno..

**Ok...ven.**-Dije.

_Y así nos fuimos a La base del reino Gremial. _

* * *

Bueno este cap siento que fue muy muy malo pero los Exámenes exprimieron mi imaginación de este cap... Prometo mejorar si se debe. HABRÁ MÁS NALU DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE.

Bueno..Desde hoy en adelante empezare a Responder Reviews al final de los Capítulos :)

*** Neko-chan120300 :** Gracias me alegro que te guste. :) Lamento tardar pero estaba ocupada, pero aquí esta el Cap :D

¿Reviews? ¿Odios dirigidos hacia mi?

También: Gracias a los seguidores y a los que agregaron a Favoritos esta historia. Me motivan a seguir escribiéndola.


	9. Sueño

Hola! Minna

Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mangaka **"HIRO MASHIMA"**. El cual ha creado los personajes mas increíbles incluyendo los personajes aquí mencionados...

Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...Y las magias de Lucy, Ashley, Dragion, Natsu (Esas son invento mío por la personalidad)

Sin más que decir les dejo el cap 9

* * *

**Cambio de lugar: línea de separación.**

**(Comentarios de la autora *w*):Paréntesis.**

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 "Sueño"**

**_~ Ashley Pov ~_**

**¡ASHLEY! HAS ENTRAR EN RAZÓN A LUCY**- Dijo mi padre enojado.

**Lo siento..Esta vez no me meteré en los asuntos de One-Chan**- Dije totalmente decidida.- **Ella puede decidir por ella misma no tengo porque mandarla. Ella ya me demostró previamente que es capaz de decir Si a lo que esta bien para ella y No a lo que le parece malo.**-Dije dándole la señal a Lucy de proseguir y saliendo de la sala a la cocina.

**ASH-ASHLEY...ASHLEY VEN AQUÍ...**- Dijo Mi padre enojado conmigo.

_Luego hablo con mi hermana y me siguió._

**Que putas te pasa Ashley**-Me grito.

**Deja de Joder..Ya te dije ella puede elegir.**-Dije tratando de controlar mi magia. Luego de nuestra discusión se dio cuenta que Lucy se había ido.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Yo huí al lado contrario de mi hermana. Todo marchaba "Según el plan". Si claro como si a mi siempre me salían bien las cosas._

_Pero me encontré con un guardaespaldas de papá ...entonce fue a pedir ayuda..si..bueno y entonces ...Es cuando se complico todo..Menos mal con Dragion hablamos de un lugar en el cual encontrarnos incluso luego de estar cada 3 días juntos.. ok..bueno no ..crean que me acabo de sonrojar solo...es que su visión esta mala..jajaja si es..eso.._

* * *

**_~ Reino Fairy Tail-Afueras de la ciudad principal ~_**

**_~General Pov~_**

**Ashley...te veré dentro de 2 días más...No puedo esperar.-**Dijo _un pelirosado acostado en la grama. Con las manos puestas encima de los ojos._

_Empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, y los truenos se hacían presentes. Dragion iba a irse hasta que sintió algo diferente en el ambiente._

**Ashley...**-Susurró Dragion.

**¡ATRAPENLA!**-Gritaron unos guardias.

**Ay nooo...**-Bufó dragion y corrió-**¡Mierda!¿Porqué soy al único a quien le tocan las cosas más complicadas.**

**¡Ootobai Magic!¡Jidosha!**-Dijo y _apareció un hermoso automóvil convertible color amarillo, con decoraciones de calaveras negras._

**¡Dragión! ¡Que MIERDA ES ESE VEHÍCULO!**-Grito la rubia que corría frenéticamente para alcanzar al Automóvil.

**¡Cállate y Entra!**-Dijo "Fire".

**O..ok**-Suspiro pesadamente Ashley-**Apúrate Dragion.**

**¡Cálmate Ash!**-Dijo mientras daba la vuelta al automóvil para estar de frente con los guardias.- **Ahora si...Observa para lo que realmente esta hecha esta preciosidad**-(refiriéndose al automóvil) Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

**Dragion debemos huir de ellos no tratar de pasar encima de ellos, porque yo no creo que ..**-La rubia se calló Fire tomo muy literal las cosas que ella dijo.

**¿Cómo hiciste que pasáremos encima de ellos?**-Dijo sorprendida.

**Te lo dije conocerán de lo que esta preciosidad esta hecha, por algo la hice.- ¡Ootobai Duplicate!**-Dijo Dragion _y apareció otro automóvil que se manejaba solo y tomaba otro camino era exactamente el mismo en el que ellos estaban excepto que Dragion ahora había cambiado el color del auto en el que iban._

**Así perseguirán al equivocado** - Marco un botón en la pantalla del auto y salio un control remoto.-**¿Ashley crees que puedes manejar un auto? digo con trucos y eso.**

**¡Claro porque no!**-Dijo la rubia.-**Sabes hace poco pensé que te habías vuelto loco.**-Dijo con una gotita en la sien (estilo anime).

**Jajaja lo estoy..pero por ti**-Dijo en un tono seductor.

**¡IDIOTA!**-Le grito con un sonrojo la rubia y volteo a ver a otro lado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya, ya. ¡Ash Deja de Golpearme por favor!**-Dijo Dragion Riendo a más no poder.

**Si seras IDIOTA...**-Dijo la rubia enojada.

**Jajaj ¿que porque?**-Dijo aun riendo.

**Por las bromas tontas que haces**-Dijo en un puchero.

**Sabes Ash...te ves hermosa cuando haces pucheros**.-Dijo sonriendo.

Y Allí vamos de nuevo con los golpes para Dragion.-**CÁLLATE IDIOTA-**Dijo la rubia.

**Jajaja lo siento..pero lo digo enserio...Eres Hermosa pero eres más hermosa sonrojada.**-Dijo feliz.

**Idiota..**-Susurró.

**Tu idiota, tuyo mi querida Ash..**-Dijo lo cual provoco más y más sonrojos de parte de la rubia.

**Ya enserio..Dragion...**-Dijo ella en un puchero.

**ok, esta bien** -Dijo el.

**¿Dragión?..**-Dijo ella.

**¡Hai..!¿Que..que pasa?**-Pregunto algo tímido.

**Huí de casa...Porque mi padre me queria casar..**-Dijo ella en tono serio y la sonrisa que antes tenia se le había desvanecido del rosto.

Dragion al escuchar eso, paro el auto, su mirada era sombría y enojada.- **¿El queria casarte con alguien a la fuerza?**-Pregunto con voz herida.

**Si..**-Dijo ella en susurró.

**Y ...ese ..chico..con quien te queria casar..acaso...¿Te gustaba?**-Pregunto clavando las uñas en el volante del auto y escondiendo su mirada en el flequillo.

**¡Claro que no...!**-Grito Ashley sonrojada..-**Porque diablos crees eso**-Dijo aun más sonrojada.

**¿Porque te sonrojas..?**-le dijo el en tono frió..-**¿es por mi? o ¿es por ese con el que te iban a casar?**

**Yo..bueno..Agh Dragion por supuesto que no me sonrojo por con quien me iban a casar..**-Dijo otra vez sonrojándose-**Idiota..**-dijo en susurró.

**Entonces..¿es por mi?**-Pregunto el mirándola fijamente lo cual volvió a sonrojar a Ashley.

**IDIOTA...**-Grito, dragion no le hizo caso, no despego su mirada de la de ella.

**No contestaste**-Le dijo.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar y dijo-**MIERDA DRAGION..¡Enserio! ¿Tengo que responder?**-Le pregunto todavía con el sonrojo.

**Si...tienes que**-Dijo el en un tono que Ashley no reconoció.-**Te lo vuelvo a decir..¿Por quien te sonrojas?**

Ashley bajo su mirada-**Por..ti..idiota**-susurró.

Dragion al escuchar eso se sonrojo, pero lo oculto, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a su tono de antes- **¿Entonces..? Soy tan sexy y por eso te sonrojas.**

**Eh...**-Dijo Ashley sonrojada.

**Pervertida.**-Dijo el en tono de burla.

**Idiota**-Dijo ella.

**Rubita**-Dijo el.

**Carritos**-Dijo ella.

**Hermosa**-Dijo el sorprendiendo a Ashley la cual solo se volvió a sonrojar.

**Idiota.**-Dijo ella sonriendo.

**A enserio..yo diría que si le dijera hermosa a cualquier otra chica ...tal vez se moriría por mi..**-dijo lo cual hizo que el aura asesina de Ashley se activara- **No me dijera Idiota...y no se...**

**¿A si?...**-Le pregunto Ashley mandandole una mirada que decía -*HABLA Y MUERES*

**Si ..pero lastimosamente para cualquier otra, no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti**-Le dijo Dragion a Ashley.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. Un silencio incomodo se formo durante unos segundos hasta que Dragion hablo.

**Que harás Ash.**-Dijo el- **¿Es decir..te quedaras en el departamento de los dos? ¿O te iras con tu hermana al otro apartamento?.**

**Pues..mi hermana al contarme que nos queria casar más bien vender pues le conté parte de las cosas que pasamos omitiendo el hecho que cada 3 días era a ti a quien veía**-Dijo sonrojada.

**O que compraste un departamento solo para ella y compramos otro conjuntamente claro que para 2 personas**-Dijo el con malicia en su voz.

**si...ella se quedara en su departamento y yo..pues ya sabes**-dijo ella con un sonrojo pero cambio de tema rapidamente- **Creo que Lucy necesita visitar a Grandine o a su hermana lo más pronto posible.**

**¿Su magia...?**-le pregunto el pero ella termino de hablar antes.

**Si..despertó ayer ... cuando Zero..bueno su "Prometido"**-Dijo es con ironia-**Le dio una bofetada por no estar de acuerdo con el compromiso.**

**Ya veo..Tenia que despertar.**-Dijo el pensativo.

**¿Que tan lejos esta el gremio Dragion?**-le pregunto Ashley.

**Mm bastante, como unas 2 horas con la velocidad máxima**-Dijo el algo apenado.

**Mm..ya veo..**-Dijo bostezo-**Dragion..Dormiré, me despiertas cuando estemos cerca**-le dijo y le dio un beso fugaz... en la mejilla (A que los ilusione ^.^)

El se sonrojo y sonrió-**Duerme bien hermosa..**-Dijo.

**Si..idiota**-dijo ella.

* * *

**_~SUEÑO~_**

_Era de noche en un castillo o palacio, estaba lloviendo._

_**¡LUCCCCYYY!**-Gritaba un pelirosa parecido a Dragion. Mientras corría con desesperación hacia un hombre peliblanco._

_**¡Suéltala!**-grito el pero el hombre no le hizo caso._

_**Al fin mi plan esta completado**-Decía ese hombre junto a 6 sombras más que ella no pudo ver con claridad. La escena cambio bruscamente a un bosque en invierno._

_**¡Dragion suéltame!**-gritaba una rubia con desesperación- **Debo ir con Lucy...-**dijo mientras lloraba._

**_Pero...¿que?-se pregunto ella.-Este sueño ya lo he tenido antes._**

_**No..puedes..tu..no puedes ayudarla Ashley.**-Dijo el otro pelirosa al cual ella identifico como Dragion._

_**Claro que puedo..Ella sola no podrá contenerlo..Por algo somos hermanas.**-Dijo ella misma en el sueño._

_**Pero si vas la arma estará completa..-¡ASHLEY!**-Grito el pues esta se pudo liberar del agarre de Dragion._

_La escena volvió a Cambiar pero ahora apareció la madre de Ashley y Lucy._

_**Ashley...**-Dijo ella con ojos llorosos._

_**¡Mamá!**-Susurró ella llorando._

**_-Si..soy yo. Ashley.-_**

**_-Pero..-_**

**_-No hay tiempo Ashley...Ve con Grandine y explícale el sueño, también dile a Polyushka que le remueva el sello a Lucy. porque le hará daño a Lucy y provocaría un futuro catastrófico..-_**

**_-¿Y el sueño...Entonces eso pasara?-_**

**_-Ashley...recuerdas el día que Dragion te llevo con Grandine porque tu magia despertó.-_**

_-Ella solo asintió.-_

**_-Pues ella te dijo algo a modo de una frase pero analizala bien. Ya casi me tengo que ir Ashley.-_**

**_-¡Mamá!-_**

_**-Te quiero mucho...Cuida del futuro y por favor dile a ese tal Natsu que cuide bien de Lucy..A el también cuéntale el sueño..Solo has lo que te digo.**-Le dijo mientras se desvanecía.-_

_Todo se volvía oscuro y ella solo pudo Gritar-**¡MAMA!**_

_La escena cambio otra vez..._

_Era el mismo bosque pero en primavera, con un árbol de flores de Sakura. No había nadie, ni nada más que arboles y entonces despertó._

**_~Fin del SUEÑO~_**

**Ash..**-Susurro Dragion.

**Dragion..**-Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

**¿Que paso?**-dijo el.

**Una pesadilla**-Mintió ella..

**¿O una profesia?**-Pregunto el.

**Pero..**-Ella no termino la frase.

**Lo siento pero tenia que asegurarme que estuvieras bien...**-Dijo el.

**No es razón para utilizar tu _"Mentalistic Magic."_**-Dijo ella algo enojada.

**Era una profesia..incluso tu madre no solo hablo contigo sino también conmigo.**- Dijo el en tono nervioso.

**¿A que te refieres?**-Pregunto ella.

**Cuando te explicaba algo a mi me explicaba algo más ..o lo mismo..pero sin indicaciones y hay otra cosa que me dijo**-Dijo el mientras le secaba la lagrima de la mejilla de ella.

**¿Q-Que te dijo?**-Pregunto ella. ya no tan enojada.

**Algo que debo hacer..**-Dijo con una sonrisa-**pero no te lo diré hasta que lo haga**-Le dijo.

* * *

Bueno este cap no se como me salio así pero al principio iba ser corta la parte de Ashley y Dragion después la escena de celos cruzo por mi mente y luego ...asdfghjklñ *w*

*** katynalu :** Gracias, Me alegro que te gustase, gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia. En este cap viste lo ocurrido con Ashley y espero que te gustase :D, Nuevamente gracias y Saludos.

¿Reviews? ¿Odios dirigidos hacia mi?

También: Gracias a los seguidores y a los que agregaron a Favoritos esta historia. Me motivan a seguir escribiéndola.

**Para los que por casualidad leen Los poemas de la vida..No he tenido tiempo de escribir el Lemon Jerza... Ya están las ideas pero E sido vigilada constantemente así que no podría escribir eso mientras mi madre observándome... :3 Así que Gomenasai... tratare de publicarlo mañana.**


	10. Llegada a Fairy Tail

Hola! Minna

Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mangaka **"HIRO MASHIMA"**. El cual ha creado los personajes mas increíbles incluyendo los personajes aquí mencionados...

Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia...Y las magias de Lucy, Ashley, Dragion, Natsu (Esas son invento mío por la personalidad)

Sin más que decir les dejo el cap 10

* * *

**Cambio de lugar: línea de separación.**

**(Comentarios de la autora *w*):Paréntesis.**

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cuando tenga el nombre de la persona y dos puntos y lo que piensa ****Es porque Dragion esta utilizando su magia.**

**Ejemplo: **

**Natsu: **Amo comer fuego.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 "Llegada a Fairy Tail"**

**_~ General Pov ~_**

_Ashley seguía pensando...Pronto llegarían a Fairy Tail, su sueño era muy confuso. Además su madre le dijo que recordara cuando fue con Grandine. Tal vez allí estaba su respuesta._

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_Ese día Dragion y Ashley se encontraban en una misión para poder terminar de comprar el primer departamento el cual seria de ambos._  
_La misión era sencilla, transportar la mercancía de un gran comerciante en un medio en el que no pudieran robarla, y custodiándola junto con el comerciante._

_La misión fue un éxito y no se presentaron mayores complicaciones pero Ashley se descompenso, no fue una descompensación común, ella brillo y se elevo, Dragion la agarro de la mano y la bajo, ella dejo de flotar pero siguió brillando, entonces la cargo._

_No podía utilizar magia puesto que la utilizo totalmente para la misión. A medida Dragion llegaba donde Grandine el brillo de Ashley se fue reduciendo cada vez un poco más._

**¡Grandine!¡Grandine!**-Gritó Dragión con Ashley en brazos.

**¡Agh...Grandine te busca un...!**-Era una mujer pelirosa gritando, era Polyushka, se dirigió rápidamente a Dragion al ver a Ashley.

**Pasa...rápido niño(16 años)...ella necesita ayuda urgente.**-Dijo ella preocupada.-**¡Grandine...apúrate!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Las horas pasaron rápido y poco a poco Dragion fue tranquilizándose Polyushka le informo que ella estaba estable pero necesitaba las recomendaciones de Grandine._

**Muy bien ...Grandine-Sama muchas gracias..¿Me puede explicar mi magia?**-Dijo una Ashley extremadamente impaciente.

Grandine vacilo y puso los ojos en blanco-**Tu magia chica es un gran enigma...Tu y tu hermana lo son en si...**-dijo Grandine antes de despachar a Ashley.

**Ahora, recuerda debes tomarte las cosas con calma por un tiempo y come más si estas toda desnutrida como quieres que tu puedas con tu magia.**-Dijo ella sonriendo- **Tu magia es de soñar con el futuro...o en parte eso es..-**Dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.

Polyushka llego allí cansada de la presencia de los niños- **Chica...Dragion esta desesperado y preocupado.. ¿Quieres que le de algún recado?**-Pregunto ella.

**eh...no yo ya...me iba así..que..Muchas gracias Polyushka y Grandine-Sama**-Dijo Ashley y se marcho.

_**Chica recuerda que el complemento de las magias son los corazones...es ESE Sentimiento sin el no puede existir la magia.**_-Dijo Polyushka con tono serio tan propio de ella.

Ashley escucho sin entender y no le dio importancia.

Grandine sonrió- **ella y Dragion...¿Serán novios?-**le pregunto esta a Polyushka.

**NO lo creo..ese Idiota es igual de Asexual que el hermano...**-Dijo algo pensativa la hermana gemela.- **Pero quizás ...si lo vemos acompañándola cada vez que se enferme...Definitivamente no es Asexual**-Sonrió igual a su hermana (si ella sonrió, es de temer)

_**~Fin del Flash Back~**_

**Ash...Ya hemos llegado.**-Dijo Dragion algo preocupado por _SU_ rubia.

**A si..**-Dijo ella bajando del auto.- **¡Ojala estés aquí Lucy!...**-Pensó preocupada la oji-chocolate-**¡Mato a ese idiota si no te ayudo!**-pensó también pero con una venita en su frente.

A Dragion le resbalo una gotita de sudor por su sien, pues estaba usando su Mentalistic Magic.

* * *

_**~Muy cerca de Fairy Tail~**_

**Natsu...**-Chilló un minino en tono de protesta.

**¿QUE PASA AHORA H-A-P-P-Y?**-Dijo un pelirosa con una venita en la sien, pensando- **Happy enserio... debí haberle puesto Señor Quejas.**

**Estoy cansado**- Dijo el Neko ocultando sus alas. - **¿Me cargas?**- pregunto con una carita adorable, la cual conmovió a Lucy.

**No.**-dijo el pelirosado con berrinche.

**Natsu...No seas así, carga a Happy**-Le dijo la rubia.

**No...Luce..No lo haré**-Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

**Veo que no cambias...¿Hoy andas de infantil?**-Pregunto ella también con un puchero.

**No...es que Happy es muy malo..y es su castigo por delatarme**-Pensó el pelirosado pero no lo dijo.

**Aye, Natsu. Lucyyy...Natsu no me carga..¿Cargarme tu?**-Pregunto el minino con una cara picara y una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro.

Natsu paro en seco al oír eso...O si ese neko se lo pagaría aun más caro, iba a decir que Lucy nunca aceptaría cuando ella le sonrió y le dijo.

**Claro Happy..**-Mientras el minino aprovechaba para ponerse en los pechos de esta.

Natsu se enfureció al ver eso...pequeñas flamas se mostraban en sus ojos, pero se controlo.-**Luce...Ya estamos aquí, la base del reino gremial** -Dijo al ver a Fairy Tail.

**Wow**- Dijo la rubia-** es genial..**-Sonrió.

**Entremos Natsu**- le dijo mientras sostenía la mano de este, el oji-verde se sonrojo y desvió la mirada pero no soltó el agarre de Lucy. Lo cual la hizo sonreír aun con un sonrojo.

**Si..Luce..**-Dijo sonriendo- **Por cierto...No te acerques mucho a Gray, ni a ningún otro chico..** -hizo una pausa, para ver a unos ojos chocolates hermosos que siempre lo atrapaban, un sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia y su boca ligeramente abierta, y cierta confusión en el rostro,aunque según la mente de Natsu se veía totalmente Atractiva- **Etto..yo..Es que yo soy el único que tiene que protegerte, ¿me entendiste?.**

**hai**- Dijo la rubia puro tomate porque se acababa de dar cuenta de 3 cosas.

_**1-** A Ella le parecía Natsu, tierno.  
__**2-** Natsu estaba celoso o por lo menos no queria ponerse...o algo parecido  
__**3-** El era Jodidamente Sexy para ella._

El al responder la rubia sonrió con sus hermosas típicas sonrisas que la dejan sin aliento (al igual que a muchas de nosotras) y que la hacen sonrojarse incluso de las orejas.

* * *

_**~Dentro del la base llamada Fairy Tail Guild, o gremio.~**_

**Con que te llamas Ashley**-Pregunto una chica albina de pelo corto a la nombrada, la cual...como si fuera cosa rara -.- estaba sonrojada.

**Hai..**-dijo desconfiada pues desde que Dragion había entrado al gremio con ella, le habían gritado cosas extrañas.

**Pues me alegro que seas la novia de Dragion.**-Dijo sonriendo picaramente.

**Pe..**-la albina no le dejo contestar, la abrazo y empezó a murmurar cosas como. Cuando Natsu se entere tal vez se sienta solo, necesitara compañía, entre otras cosas.

**Si Natsu traicionaba a su hermana lo pagaría caro**-pensaba la maga, pero luego pensó-**¿Como rayos llegue a esta situación?**

_**~Flash Back minutos atrás~**_

**Hola todos...**

**DRAGION...ESPERA QUIEN ES ELLA.**-pregunto el gremio al unisolo.

Ella solo estaba allí parada a la par de el no era mucho ¿o si?.

**Eso Dragion, Es de hombres traer a tu novia al gremio**- Decía un albino robusto, comentario que hizo sonrojarse a ambos, pero Dragion seguía en modo Fire Ball, así que bueno -.- Ignoro todo y negó Nada acerca de lo que decían.

**Uh...Dragion, Ya tienes novia y mucho antes que Flamitas..¿Como se pondrá al saberlo?**-dijo un pelinegro.

**Ja, gray si supieras**-Le dijo el pelirosado sin decir mucho.

**Tal vez estaba utilizando su Mentalistic Magic y por eso se limitaba a responder lo necesario.**-pensaba la rubia que solo lo seguía al caminar

La cual acertó el la estaba utilizando -.- y estaba cabreado por los pensamientos de Wakaba y Macao entre otros.

(N/A: Perdón soy mujer y se como se sienten cuando dicen comentarios toscos como los que pondré pero no tendría sentido no hacerlo pues bueno -.- es necesario ya leerán.)

**Wakaba:** Esa rubia esta muy buena. Lastima perdió tantas oportunidades estando con Dragion, si no fuera así tal vez tuviera oportunidad...porque hay que admitir que con ese cuerpaso, cualquiera quisiera hacerle cosas pervertidas- luego se sintió la nariz- O MIERDA ME SANGRA LA NARIZ, ¿QUE SOY..UN PUTO ADOLESCENTE?

**No pero si un puto Pedofilo al cual matare si le hablas a Ashley**-pensó el pelirosado al leer sus pensamientos.- **Maldito viejo verde.**

**Macao:** Vaya quien diría que Dragion conseguiría a esa mujer tan hermosa, ¿Cuanto medirá su delantera?

**Puto...si tan solo -.- agh...Juro que los matare , un solo pensamiento pervertido hacia Ashley de cualquiera y mato a ese junto a Macao y Wakaba.**-pensó el oji verde.

**Esa rubia esta...mm...pero no como mi escoba..si la amo así que no no tengo que serle infiel con el pensamiento**-pensó (creo que ya saben quien.)Max

Dragion no supo que hacer, si tener lastima por el o quebrarle los dientes por pensar en Ashley de esa manera.

**Dragion..-**susurró una albina.

**A hola Lisanna**-Dijo el sonriendo pensando en que mejor le quebraba los dientes a Max pero lo dejaba vivir, mientras torturaba a Macao y a Wakaba (como con su arte secreto de la Mentalistic Magic)

La oji-chocolate se detuvo y miro de forma rara a Lisanna.

**¿Quien es ella?...¿Es tu novia? Kawai es tan linda!**-Dragion no había contestado realmente tenia la mente en matar a esos pervertidos.

_**~Fin del Flash Back~**_

Y luego dragion se había disculpado y la había dejado a merced de Ella...Si ya que se acordó de lo ocurrido, mataría a Dragion.

Que al parecer leyó su pensamiento porque hizo una cara de espanto.

En ese preciso momento entraban 2 figuras en Fairy Tail

**Natsuuu**-chilló la albina y corrio a abrasar al mencionado.

Lucy la fulmino con la mirada, y también a Natsu el cual tenia una cara entre con miedo por que Lisanna lo matara de tanto que lo abrazaba y porque Lucy ya lo estaba matando con al mirada.

**Lucy:** O claro ...Señor no te acercas a Grain o cain ..agh, ni a ningún otro chico.Y el lo primero que hace al entrar al gremio, estar de amistosillo con una chica ..***Saca lengua mentalmente* .**

**Uy esto lo tiene que saber mi hermano -.- ... ¡Mentalistic magic-Capture of Thinks! ¡Chear Thinks - To NATSUUU!**...(Yo se que han visto la parte en donde Hikibi le manda información a Lucy para acabar con Angel, pues es algo como eso xD )

**Lucy:** Bueno no tengo la mas mínima idea de quien es esa chica, pero juro que Natsu me las pagara si no se aleja de ella en exactamente 10 segundos.

**Natsu:** Mierda...Gracias Dragion...

**Dragion:** De nada -.- te entiendo estas mujeres son tan *Suspiro mental* Nos tienen muertos.

**Luce..Etto**-Natsu no sabia que decir trataba de soltarse de Lisanna, la cual al oír el nombre de otra chica dejo de abrasarlo.

**¿Natsu?**-Pregunto ella confundida y haciendo un puchero.

**Luce:** Vaya por lo menos se dejaron de abrazar, ¿Que sigue que ella lo bese? ...***Aura malévola exterior e interiormente*** LA MATO, LA MATO LA MATO...NO MATO A NATSU.

**Natsu:** ¡YO PORQUE!

**Wakaba:** Oh Apareció otra preciosura, me pregunto si esta tomada por Natsu...Nah...es mucha mujer para ese Idiota Asexual.

**Natsu:** ¿Dragion me ayudas a darle Duro (Darle una buena paliza) al PUTO de Wakaba?

**Dragion:** Claro...Es el único propósito de mi vida...matar al Viejo Verde.

**¡NATSU...RESPONDEME!**-Chilló Lisanna.

**Natsu: **Mierda...

**JAJAJA** -se escucho una risa en una mesa cercana del gremio.

**¿Ashley? que...-**Lucy no termino de hablar cuando una Lisanna cogió del brazo a un Natsu muy confundido y se acerco de manera peligrosa a los labios de pelirosa.

**¡Natsu...!**-Grito en su pensamiento Lucy...

* * *

***Neiston:** Muchas gracias, Tratare de mejorar mi ortografía, lo siento xD, Me alegra que ta haya gustado y aquí esta la continuación pero como siempre retrasada -.- Pues la inspiración de este Fanfic me falto con tanta cosa de expotecnia (/.\) Bueno saludos xD espero que te guste este cap.

.

.

Y ahora las incógnitas del episodio...

¿Que pasara? ¿Lograra Lisanna besar a Natsu? y ¿PORQUE MIERDA QUIERE BESARLE EN PRIMER LUGAR? ¿Lucy podrá hacer algo para que no se besen? ¿Ocurrirá algo inesperado por fin?

.

.

.

*Ruido de Tambores y ruido de Fuegos artificiales* Gracias a todos los que siguen y tienen en favoritos esta historia...xD

¿Reviews?


End file.
